Meeting your Love is Fate
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Richie met a girl who doesn't like other people but they were able to become friends. They met up with Ash and co. and traveled together for while. Richie then notices the relationship forming btwn Ash and Misty. Then he thinks about himself and her. FIN
1. A New Friend

**Okay, I am seriously putting more work on myself. But I want to try this out. This is my first Poke'mon fan fiction so don't go yelling down on me just because I messed something up on my first try. And I would use Japanese names, but since most use the English ones I'll stick with that. **

**Okay, this will be the Johto League. And I know Richie has a Pupitar, but who knows what other Johto Poke'mon he has? Or what Poke'mon do you _want_ him to have?

* * *

**

Richie was walking through a forest on a regular day like any other day actually, with Sparky on his shoulder.

"Pika!" Sparky jumped off his shoulder and started running off,

"Hey, what's wrong Sparky?" asked Richie and chased after it.

"Wait up!"

Sparky jumped into this bush and Richie heard someone.

"Hi there," it was girl's voice.

"Are you hungry?"

Richie looked and sure enough, there was a girl and her Poke'mon. She has long black hair, but bright green eyes. She wore a jacket (like Ash), and a white shirt with jeans. She also had a cap too, but it was off. She was feeding her Poke'mon and was sharing some food with Sparky.

Richie stepped out,

"Hi, sorry about Sparky," he said.

"Oh…um, it's okay," said the girl looking away.

Her Poke'mon had looks that looked like 'Not again'

"Pika!" Sparky started chatting with her Vulpix.

"I'm Richie," he said sitting down next too her.

"…Reena," she said.

You're Poke'mon looks like they've been raised well," Richie commented and her Poke'mon gave a thank you cry.

"Hey, want to have a little battle with me? Want to, Sparky?" he asked,

"Pikachu!"

"Um, sure,"

"How about we both use one Poke'mon?" Richie suggested.

"Okay,"

The two got ready to battle.

"I choose Sparky," and Sparky stepped up,

"I choose Vulpix," and her Vulpix stepped up and the battle begun.

It was a good battle, with a lot of dodging and attacks. But Richie pulled a fast one and finished it with Thunder.

"Vulpix!" she knelt down at her injured Poke'mon.

"I think I overdone it," said Richie to Sparky as he ran up to help.

"I'm sorry," said Richie,

"It's fine," she said.

"_Why does she seem like she's mad at me or something?" _Richie thought.

* * *

While the two treated Vulpix, Sparky talked with Reena's Poke'mon.

In Poke'mon language:

"That was a pretty good battle there," said Lava the Quilava (male),

"Thanks!" said Sparky.

"He means, it's pretty good for another human's Poke'mon," said Midnight the Umbreon (male) while trying to get some sleep.

"Be nice and show a good example to the baby," said MaPsychic the Alakazam (male) who was meditating.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" asked Warturtle (male) looking around. Then all her Poke'mon started to panic.

"Magby, go back to the others," said Reena as she put Magby down with them,

"Can you please watch over him, guys? We don't want anything to happen to him since he was just hatched last week okay?" Reena reminded and her Poke'mon nods.

"Anyway, Sparky, right?" Lava asked.

"Yup,"

"Nice trainer you got there. No one has defeated Reena since the beginning of her journey in Johto," said Lava.

"Thanks," said Sparky.

"If you ask me, he's just like any other human," said Midnight still trying to get some shut eye.

"What do you mean 'like any other human'?" Sparky demanded.

"Look (stands up), Reena doesn't like other humans, okay, and she doesn't have to go liking one now!"

"Midnight!" the others said strictly and he just lies back down.

"Richie is very nice!" said Sparky defending his human friend.

"Whatever, but once he hurts her in anyway, get ready to run," growled Midnight.

"Excuse him," said MaPsychic.

* * *

"Sparky!" Richie called.

"Thanks for sharing your potions," said Reena,

"No problem!" said Richie and gave a smile.

Reena just looked away,

"Hey, if you don't, like me, I can leave…" said Richie with disappointment in his voice.

"No, I just…haven't met anyone nice besides Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny for a long time," said Reena.

"Don't you get lonely?"

"No, I have my Poke'mon," she said but is still not looking at him.

"Don't you have friends?" Richie asked worriedly.

"…I used to…not anymore," Reena replied.

"How come? Unless, you don't want to talk about it," said Richie.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Reena.

"Hey, it's getting late; you don't mind me spending the night here do you?" Richie asked,

"It's a free forest," said Reena,

"That's a yes right?"

"…yeah,"

"She's letting him stay?" Midnight shot up,

"He's pretty nice," said Vulpix (the only female) who is resting right now.

"You and I have been with her the longest, you remember how her old so-called-friends treated her," said Midnight,

"But not all humans are like that," said Warturtle while keeping an eye on baby Magby,

"But we don't know which ones are to trust and which ones are not," said Midnight worriedly.

* * *

It was night, and Reena's Poke'mon are back in her Poke'balls except for Vulpix.

Richie woke up late in the night and looked at where Reena was sleeping.

She wasn't sleeping, she was sketching. And she looked so calm and happy while doing so.

"(Groan) Reena? What are you doing up?"

She jumped and the her book collided with her chest so avoid being seen,

"Oh, nothing," she said but she started feeling uncomfortable again.

"Can I see what you're drawing?" he asked,

"It's…your Pikachu and my Vulpix," she said. Sparky and Vulpix were sleeping by a tree trunk.

"Really? But, can I see?"

"…Okay," and handed him her sketchbook.

"Wow, wait until Sparky wakes up to see this," he said.

"Can I see the others?" he asked and Reena nods but she's looking at him now.

"Wow, it's all your Poke'mon, and are these wild ones?" Richie asked,

"Some are, but most of them are mine. Including that Charizard," she pointed.

"Wow, where's your Charizard now?" Richie asked

"In a place called Charisific Valley…I miss him. He's one of my first Poke'mon. I evloved it from a Charmander. My Umbreon and Vulpix were friends with him too, I'm sure they miss him just as much as I do," said Reena.

"Oh, I must sound silly," she added looking ahead at Sparky and Vulpix.

"No, I love Poke'mon, and I'm glad that I met someone who loves their Poke'mon just as much," said Richie and smiled.

Reena let out a smile and a little laugh and so did Richie.

"We better get some sleep," said Richie,

"Yeah," said Reena in agreement.

* * *

Next morning.

"Yeah right," said Midnight,

"She did, she laughed in front of another person!" exclaimed Vulpix,

"I was awake too, she did," said Sparky.

"Not until I see it," said Midnight.

"I can't believe Reena is finally letting someone become friends with her!"

"Oh enough with the sappy sap, Warturtle!" barked Midnight.

"Where are you headed?" Richie asked,

"Out of the forest," said Reena as the two packed their stuff.

"Well, me too. Want to travel together for a while?" Richie asked.

Reena thought for a momnet,

"But if you don't want to, I understand," said Richie.

"Okay,"

"Great! It's nice having some more company, right, Sparky?"

* * *

So the two ended up traveling together for a long time. A month actaully, and Reena opened up to Richie. And they became best friends. Even Midnight likes Richie now…at least, more than before.

The two stopped by this town to stock up on supplies and while at the Poke'mon Center, they ran into…

"Hey, it's Richie!" he turnes around,

"Ash!"

"Hi! How have you been?" asked Ash as he and Richie exchanged greetings and their Pikachu did the same.

"Nice to see you again, Richie," said Misty holding her Togepi.

"Oh how is it that fate brought us together?" The three looked over at Brock who was holding Reena's hands.

"Um…" Reena didn't know what to say but as Misty pulled Brock by the ear, she went behind Richie.

"This is Reena, and her Vulpix. She's…a little anti-social," Richie explained.

"Hi, I'm Ash,"

"I'm Misty,"

"And I'm Brock, but you may call me anything you want,"

"Richie just said she was anti-social so I don't think she's going to even like you right away," said Misty as she pulled Brock away from her again.

"I'm Reena," she said plainly.

"Come on, lets all go have lunch and you guys can get to know each other better," said Richie and everyone agrees except Reena who is unsure.

"Come on, these guys are my friends, they're nice," siad Richie.

"Okay," then she looked at Vulpix who has already became friends with Ash's Pikachu.

**Please R and R.**

**And note that there won't be a lot of Poke'mon conversations unless it's necessary in the future.**


	2. Thank you, friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Poke'mon**

**Thanks for the review guys! Sorry for updating late.**

**skarmory**-Thanks for reading one of my stories and thanks for the compliment! Yes, I know he has a Pupitar but like you, that's all I know besides Sparky.

**dbzgtfan2004**-Thanks! And agreed: Ash and Misty forever!

**Soft Flame Matthias**-Thanks! Well, I'm not new new writer. I'm just new for Poke'mon. It seems that everyone different anime, cartoon or whatever has their own little theme they keep. So if I use a style fans don't like for Poke'mon, I don't want them to scold me for that (it happened to me once). And your piece of wisdom really got me inspired to finish this story so thanks for that! And I'm pretty sure you got the review I sent for your story. It was so good!

**Asian-Cutie**-Thanks! And you're not the only one that doesn't know Richie's Johto Poke'mon.

* * *

They had a little picnic at a park. Everyone had their Poke'mon out and Brock introduced his Poke'mon food to Reena.

Her Poke'mon became friends fast with everyone's Poke'mon except for Umbreon.

"So Ash, where are you heading next?" Richie asked,

"To get my 6th badge!" he answered with confidence.

"Here, dig in everyone," said Brock as he finished cooking.

"What do you guys think?" Brock asked

"Just as good as ever!" said Ash.

"Delicious!" said Richie.

"The best as usual," said Misty.

"It's…very good," said Reena quietly. They all talked except for Reena who finished first and went to hang out with everyone's Poke'mon.

"Look Vulpix, it's another Vulpix," Reena said and was all smiles.

Then she saw Totodile teasing Cyndaquil.

Ash saw and was about to stop Totodile but Reena did that before he could.

"Not that wasn't nice, Totodile. But hey, why don't you say sorry to Cyndaquil and my Wartortle and I will race you to that pond over there, okay?" Reena asked in a calm and gentle voice.

Totodile gave his sincere apologies and ran his way to the pond. Reena let Totodile win but Wartortle didn't.

The two water Poke'mon got into a splash fight. Then the two splashed Reena who was watching on dry land.

"Hey that's not fair!" and she splashed back (she didn't jump in the water). She was laughing and having so much fun.

* * *

"Wow, she seems…un-shy now," said Ash,

"Yeah," said Misty,

"Reena loves Poke'mon and they love her. As you already saw, Poke'mon become friends with her really fast," said Richie.

"And by the looks of her Poke'mon condition, I'd say she's a very strong trainer and takes care of her Poke'mon well," said Brock examining her Poke'mon, but then he got closer to Midnight who was sleeping.

"Uh, I wouldn't go near that Umbreon," Richie warned.

"What's wrong with it?" Ash asked,

"Nothing's really 'wrong' with him, it's just that…"

"What a nice coat," said Brock. Midnight's ears twitched and opened his eyes. He saw Brock and used Take Down on him,

"He doesn't like other humans much and is not afraid of hurting them," said Richie with a sweat drop.

"Midnight!" Reena scolded as she ran up to them,

"What did I tell you about attacking other people?"

"Umbreon! Breon!" and went back to catch some Z's.

Her Poke'mon along with Reena shook their heads in disappointment.

"Hey Reena! I heard you're a strong trainer! How about a battle with me?" Ash asked,

"Ash! Why would you do that if-?"

"Don't worry, Misty, she's anti-social but not when it comes to battles," said Richie with a smile.

"Sure, Ash," Reena answered.

* * *

They got into position.

"How does three on three sound?" Ash asked,

"No problem," said Reena.

Since their Poke'mon are already out, they'll just call their Poke'mon name and they'll come out to battle.

"I chose Bayleef,"

"Bay! Bay!" Bayleef stepped up.

"I choose MaPsychic," and Alakazam stepped up.

"Why didn't she choose her Quilava?" Misty asked,

"Reena likes to challenge herself. And she thinks it's unfair for her opponents to choose their Poke'mon first and letting her choose an advantage in type," Richie explained.

"It's a three on three battle with no time limit, let the battle begin!" Brock announced.

"Go Bayleef! Vine whip!"

"Used Psychic!"

"Ala…kazam!" and sent the Vine whip back at Bayleef.

"Alright, you want to play that way, fine by me. Bayleef! Go and use body slam!"

"Oh no…" Reena said to herself.

"Look out! MaPsychic!" but the body slam hit.

"Alright! Not keep him there and use Razor leaf!

"Thunderbolt!"

"Hey Alakazam can use Thunderbolt?" Brock asked in surprise. The attack stopped the razor leaf and got Bayleef off too.

"Psybeam now!"

It was a pretty good battle but Reena turned out to be the victor of Round 1.

"Bayleef, are you okay?"

"Bay…"

"You get a nice rest now," said Ahs and lets Brock help nurse it.

Misty took over as ref.

"I chose Midnight,"

"Umbreon!"

"Hm…an Umbreon huh? Then I chose Noctowl!"

"Wow, that's a pretty unusual color for a Noctowl, Ash, but it's still cool," said Reena

"Thanks!"

"Let the battle begin!"

"Noctowl Confusion!"

"Just stand your ground," said Reena. Confusion didn't work

"Doesn't Ash know that psychic attacks don't work on dark Poke'mon?" Richie asked,

"Apparently not…Ash! Did you forget that psychic attacks don't work on dark Poke'mon? Remember Gary's Umbreon?" Misty shouted.

"Huh? Oh yeah…"

But Ash is no quitter, and being Ash he's good at making comebacks. So let's just say that Umbreon got the wind knocked out of him.

"Midnight!"

"Not bad, Ash, not many people can beat Midnight," said Reena.

"Then again, not many can beat any of my Poke'mon," said Reena.

"Stop bragging and battle!" said Ash.

"Sure, Vulpix, you're up!"

"Vul!"

"Good job Noctowl. Now, go Pikachu!"

"Pika!

"Let the battle begin!"

"Pikachu! Quick attack!"

"You too, Vulpix!"

And they ended up head butting each other.

"That's a pretty fast Vulpix…" said Ash.

"Go, flamethrower!"

"Dodge and use quick attack!"

Pikachu landed a hit.

This battle went on longer and both the trainers and Poke'mon were getting tired.

"Pikachu, can you pull off a Thunder?"

"Pika!"

"_Vulpix is too tired to use Fire Spin," _Reena thought.

"Thunder!"

"Dig!' Reena quickly ordered.

"What?" Ash couldn't believe that missed.

"Attack and use Flame Wheel!" Vulpix did just that and won them the battle.

"Pikachu, are you okay, buddy?"

"Chu,"

"Vulpix!" Vulpix was tired and exhausted,

"You okay, pal?"

"Vulpix,"

"That was a great battle Ash! You were one of my toughest opponents!" said Reena,

"You too!" said Ash.

* * *

The five were at the Poke'mon Center now.

"That was a great battle, Reena, not many can beat Ash," said Misty,

"Um, thanks, Misty,"

"Well not many can beat Reena either," said Richie.

"You're Poke'mon were amazing," said Brock.

"Thanks…so….why do, um, you guys travel together?" Reena asked,

"Well, I want to become a Poke'mon Breeder. And Ash is my friend and they wouldn't survive without me," said Brock.

"Well, I like adventures….but I'm trying to remember why-oh yeah! You still owe me a bike Ash Ketchum!"

"Oh, not that again!"

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you give me a new bike!"

"Can't we just forget about it?" Ashe asked,

"No!" and the argument continued.

Reena and Richie (hey, they both begin with R, didn't notice that) had faces on that tells everyone they have no idea what's going on.

"Um, long story," said Brock.

"So, is Misty a trainer too?" Reena asked,

"She is but she's only interested in water Poke'mon," Brock explained.

"Really? Reena really likes fire Poke'mon," said Richie and Reena nudges him telling him to be quiet.

"Sorry," he said sweetly.

"It's okay, I just…never mind,"

"Don't worry, take your time to get to know them," said Richie putting his hand on her shoulder.

She nods,

"I-I…plan on becoming a gym leader someday. And use fire Poke'mon…." she said but her sentence got quieter every second while saying it.

"Really?" Brock asked and Reena nods.

"I was the gym leader from the Pewter City Gym (takes Reena's hands). Maybe we were destined to meet,"

This time Richie separated Brock and was surprised himself since it's not like him.

The three looked at Ash and Misty who were _still _fighting.

"You know, you guys must be very good friends, they say if you fight a lot, you like each other a lot," said Richie,

"WHAT? ME LIKE HIM/HER? NO WAY!" and they turned their backs from each other with their arms crossed.

"At least that's the case with most relationships. Some just happen through kindness," said Reena.

"WE ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP!"

"We didn't say you were," said Reena with a sweat drop along with Richie.

"Yeah, we only mentioned it," Richie added.

"So…do you guys fight often?" Reena asked,

"All the time," Brock answered.

"DO NOT!" the two answered at the same time.

"Pika…" Pikachu just shook his head in disagreement.

"So, are you guys heading up north tomorrow and out of this town?" Richie asked,

"Yeah, we are," Ash answered.

"Cool, so are we, we can travel together until we reach our destination. Is that okay with you guys?" Richie asked,

"You bet!" said Ash,

"Of course," said Misty.

"It would be heaven to have you traveling with us!" said Brock in front of Reena.

Misty grabbed his ear,

"Okay, you're scaring her now," she said.

"Is that okay with you, Reena?" Richie asked,

"Um…sure," she answered.

"Yes! I can have another girl to talk to!" said Misty.

"You're Poke'mon are ready!" Nurse Joy called.

Reena and Ash let out the Poke'mon they battled with today to see how they're feeling.

All was well except Umbreon who was upset over the loss.

Then he got angry after Reena announced they were traveling with Ash and his friends.

* * *

"It doesn't look like you're Umbreon is happy," said Misty,

"He wasn't happy when Reena started traveling with me," said Richie with a sweat drop.

Poke'mon conversation:

"How come you don't want to come with us?" Pikachu asked,

"None of your business, squirt!" Umbreon snapped.

Pikachu didn't feel appreciated.

"Don't worry about him, he'll get used to you," said Sparky.

"Fun! Fun!" Togepi and Magby said and started pulling on cloth that's on a table with knives and forks on it.

Pikachu, Sparky, and Vulpix had to quickly get the two out of the way.

"Togepi!" Misty picked Togepi up and Reena did the same with Magby.

"Thanks Pikachu," said Misty,

"Pika!"

"Thank you Vulpix, and Sparky," said Reena.

"Vul!"

"Pika!"

"And I never thanked you, Richie,"

"Huh? Um, for what?"

"Well…for raising Sparky well that he helped saved Magby and….for being a good friend…." Reena blushed a bit.

"Oh, then you're welcome," said Richie with the kawaii smile of his.

"Well guys! Lets get a good night's sleep!" said Ash as he stretched his arms and yawned.

Everyone was heading off for sleep.

"Hey Ash,"

"Yeah, Misty?"

"Thank you too, for raising Pikachu well. He saved Togepi after all," said Misty.

"Ah, no problem, Misty, right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!"

**Please R and R**

**And Happy 4th of July everyone!**

**And since no one knows what Poke'mon Richie has, why don't you guys tell me what Poke'mon you want him to have and their nicknames. **


	3. Separated

**Thanks for the reviews guys! And for those idiots that read Poke'mon and then badmouth it, then get out of my story now! Sorry, this guy or few said how Poke'mon sucks, then what's the point of looking at my story then if they don't like it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and for telling me Richie's Poke'mon. Those that told me he had a Charmeleon, I just want to thank you for reminding me that his Charmander evolved. And I guess he kept Happy in Johto you all keep saying he still had his Butterfree. And I don't remember his Pupitar's nickname exact. It's either Croon, Coon, or Cruz. Or something like that.**

**PinkPassionFruit**-Thanks, I glad you liked how I did that with Ash and Misty. Keep reading please!

**dbzgtfan2004**-Thanks for the Poke'mon, and reviewing of course.

**PokeLoverRita64**-Thanks for the Poke'mon. But I doubt the Taillow though since Taillow is in Hoen. But it's still good info so thanks again!

**Daydreamer ()-**Thanks for the review…err reviews. And its okay, I got most of his Poke'mon. That's true, now that I think about it; he doesn't have very big Poke'mon.

**Katie ()-**Thanks for reviewing and technically, Richie does have strong Poke'mon, he just has small ones. Thanks for the compliment too, keep reading please and reviewing of course.

**And another person but didn't give me a name so, I just want to say thanks for giving me his Poke'mon!**

**Soft Flame Matthias**-Yeah, he does have Butterfree, I just didn't remember if he has it with him in Johto. Thanks for reviewing. On your story; well to be honest, since I don't often read fan fictions, I write them so it's been awhile since I've read and reviewed, sorry if my review sounded a bit like 'bleh'. I think it did leave an impression on me. I mean, I like stories with cliffhangers, well, sometimes I do, you kept me reading yours because I wanted to see what will happen next and how it will turn out for Ash and Misty. I like how it wasn't a tragedy and it was a happy ending. I've read some tragedies and don't really like them. But that twist you pulled in the end of how Ash survived was pretty creative I must say!

* * *

The next day, they set out. While traveling, Reena is getting used to her new friends. Slowly, but she's trusting them more. Well...getting used to Brock is slower than getting used to Ash and Misty. Okay, technically, she's almost a full friend to Reena. So the order of whose she's closest to: Richie, Misty, Ash, and then Brock.

"Okay, we're lost," said Brock,

"WHAT?"

Misty fell to her knees,

"I can't believe your shortcuts got us lost again!" she said.

"So, this happens a lot?" Reena asked,

"Guess so," said Richie.

"What is it with boys not wanting to ask for directions?" Misty asked,

"What? What is that suppose to mean?" Ash asked.

"It means, boys have a problem of not asking for directions and taking shortcuts gets us lost!" said Misty now standing,

"Oh are you saying this is my fault?" Ash asked as the two glared at each other.

"No, I'm just saying that-"

"How long will this one last?" Reena asked,

"Who knows," said Brock,

"Why don't we stop for a lunch break?" Richie suggested.

"At least someone's got brains here," said Misty,

"I have brains too you know?" said Ash.

"Pika…"

"Chu…"

"Vulpix…" their Poke'mon were getting tired of their arguing (oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Vulpix stays out of her Poke' ball too).

"Togi! Togi!"

* * *

Once again, Brock's cooking is the best. And Reena finishes first since she's still not talking much. She went to play with the Poke'mon.

"Slow down, Ash," said Misty after Ash started chowing down faster.

"I want (swallow) a rematch with her (eat),"

"Ash, I agree, you can choke on your food," Richie warned and sure enough, he started coughing.

But, he's okay.

"Told you!" said Misty,

"Okay, I get it! I'll slow down!" said Ash.

"You have plenty of time for a rematch with her, Ash," said Brock.

"True," said Ash.

"Actually, I was going to have a rematch with Reena, we haven't battled for while," said Richie.

"Well, Ash hasn't had a battle with me or Misty in a while either," said Brock.

"Hey, how about a small tournament?" Ash suggested.

"But, if we stop for battles then we won't reach the next town before night falls," said Misty,

"We'll camp out," said Ash,

"Fine with me, and I'm sure Reena will agree," said Riche as he finished up too and went to ask Reena.

* * *

"Sure," said Reena and he smiled.

"Pika!" Sparky wanted Reena to pet him.

"Free! Free!" Happy landed on Richie's arm,

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu went over too,

"Wow, those two get along with Poke'mon so well," said Brock as he watched.

"Yeah, it's like they were meant to meet," said Misty.

"Hey! I get along with Poke'mon too!" said Ash as he finished up his food.

* * *

"Okay, let's start this mini tournament!" said Ash excitedly,

"Hey, wait, shouldn't there be rules?" Brock asked,

"How about best of 3?" Ash suggested.

"Sure," said Misty,

"Okay," said Brock.

"Richie! Reena! Want to battle now?" Ash called to them,

"Sure Ash," said Reena,

"Okay!" said Richie.

"We'll draw numbers and see who's going to face who," said Brock.

First up was Reena vs. Brock.

"Onix!"

"MaPsychic!"

And they battled it out.

"Richie? Richie?"

"Huh? Sorry, what is it, Misty?"

"You looked like you were staring out in space even though you were looking straight at the battle. You okay?" Misty asked,

"Yeah, I'm fine! I was just thinking that's all," said Richie with a smile.

"Come on, Brock! You can beat her!" Ash was shouting.

"Hey, what about Reena?" Misty asked,

"You can cheer for her while I cheer for Brock," said Ash.

"Oh Ash! Can't you think about everyone instead of just one?"

Richie just sighed.

The battle ended leaving Reena the winner.

Next was Ash against Misty.

"I choose Pikachu!"

"And I choose…Togepi!"

Everyone just started in shock,

"TOGEPI?" they all went.

"Pika, pi," Pikachu doesn't know what to do.

"Not that trick again!" said Ash.

"Clever," said Reena.

So, Pikachu ended up losing since he can't fight back on baby Poke'mon.

"I choose Bayleef!"

"Oh yeah? Then I choose-"

Psyduck popped out,

"Psy yai yai! Duck?"

"Psyduck! I didn't call you!"

"What happened?" Reena and Richie asked,

"Psyduck has the tendency to pop out by itself," explained Brock.

So, after Ash defeated Psyduck, and Misty's next Poke'mon, he won.

Reena vs. Richie.

"Okay, go Happy!"

"Go Wartortle!"

"Go water gun!" Reena ordered.

"Dodge and use Sleep powder!"

"Free! Free!" it poured sleep powder knocking Wartortle out to dream land.

"What the?"

"Ha, sorry, but I couldn't resist not to use that," said Richie.

"Lucky…" and called back Wartortle,

"That went pretty fast," said Misty.

"That's what he used on me in the Poke'mon League!" said Ash.

"Okay, Lava I choose you!"

"Quil!"

"Go Zippo!"

"Meleon!" Charmeleon roared.

It was a good battle, but Richie turned out to be the victor by a hair this time.

* * *

While these battles were happening…

"I wonder who those new twerps are," Meowth wondered.

"That one with the other Pikachu looks pretty strong," said James,

"Hey! Isn't that the same twerp that ruined out plans back at the Indigo Plato(sp)?" asked Jessie,

"I knew that Pikachu looked familiar!" said Meowth.

"Then who's the new one? The one with the Vulpix?" James asked.

"Well, let's just wait until they finish this, then their Poke'mon will be too exhausted to fight and we'll steal Pikachu!" said Jessie and they agreed.

Ash vs. Richie and it's the final round. Pikachu vs. Sparky.

"You may have beaten me at the Poke'mon League but I've gotten stronger since!" said Ash,

"So have I!" said Richie.

"Pikachu!"

"Sparky!"

"Attack!"

It was a good battle, and Ash won this time.

"Okay! Now that I beat you, I want a rematch with Reena!" said Ash excitedly.

"Aren't your Poke'mon a bit exhausted?" Brock asked,

"Okay, I'll wait," said Ash and he sat down with his friends.

"Wow, you sure got determination, Ash," said Reena,

"I think that's what kept him going," said Misty.

"That, or his ego," said Brock.

"I think you're doing a good job, Ash," said Richie,

"Thanks, Richie!"

Then there was smoke covering the place.

"What's going on?" Reena asked. Richie pulled her close to him to protect her. Ash did the same with Misty but he wasn't exactly thinking about what he's doing.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"Oh no…" said Ash,

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"Don't tell me," said Brock.

"Okay, I won't," said Misty.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

And as he smoke started clearing,

"Hey, these guys look familiar," said Richie,

"Oh, I know, it's not that hard to forget them even if you tried," said Ash with a sweat drop.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Richie, just who are they?" Reena asked.

Team Rocket did an anime fall,

"How could you _not_ know who we are?" Jessie exclaimed,

"Yeah! We're the famous Team Rocket!" said James.

"I remember you thugs form the Poke'mon League!" said Richie.

"Yeah, I heard of Team Rocket, but I didn't expect them to be this embarrassing," said Reena.

"WHAT?"

"Hey, finish the intro!" said Meowth from somewhere.

"Oh yeah, Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"That Meowth can talk!" Reena exclaimed and tried to move back a little but realized Richie was holding her so she just got closer to him.

"Ash…do you mind?" Misty asked,

"Huh? Oh! Sorry!" and he lets go.

"Don't worry, Reena, that Meowth is harmless," said Misty,

"All you got to do is hit him with a thunderbolt and he goes flying," said Ask with a smile.

"These guys aren't a threat," said Brock,

"I'm not sure…" said Richie.

"That's right! Too late to say we're not a threat!" said James and they launched a net and caught all the Poke'mon. Okay, a net or two or three. Team Rocket took off in their balloon. And of course kept the two Pikachu in a special container.

"Hey! That's my Poke'mon!" Reena shouted.

"Too bad!" and Jessie stuck her tongue out at her.

"Pika Pi!"

"Pikachu! Chu!"

The Pikachu couldn't break out of the container.

"Oh no! Pikachu!"

"Sparky!"

"Vulpix! Use Fire Spin to break of that net!"

"Vulpix!" and it burned through the net releasing her and other Poke'mon.

Richie is not holding her anymore.

"Now! Flamethrower at that balloon!"

"Go! Arbok! Stop it with your poison sting!"

"Look out!"

"I got it, Jessie!" said Meowth and presses a button on a remote control and a mechanical hand reaches out to grab Vulpix.

"Vul!"

"Hey! Let go of Vulpix now!" and Reena reaches out and grabs the mechanical hand so she's flying away too.

"What's she doing?" said Misty knowing it's dangerous,

"Reena!" the boys called.

"Let go of Vulpix you creeps!"

"That brat won't let go," said James,

"Onix! Stop that balloon! Use Rock throw!"

Onix roared and attacked.

Before he did though, Reena released Vulpix and went onto Reena's head. Reena continued climbing up to get Pikachu and Sparky,

"Hey! Let go! We stole it!" said Jessie as Team Rocket and Reena pulled on the container.

"Yeah, from their owners!" said Reena, and that's when the balloon popped.

He popped the balloon and it ended up flying away instead of falling.

"Oops,"

"Brock!"

"Sorry..."

"At least Reena was able to save the other Poke'mon," said Misty,

"Yeah, but they have Pikachu now," said Ash,

"And Sparky," Richie added.

"_Reena…" _Richie thought worriedly.

* * *

"Ow…"

"That stupid twerp has got the nerve!" said Jessie angrily.

"Aagh! We lost the two Pikachu!" James exclaimed.

"That's great! And we're lost too!" said Meowth.

* * *

"Vulpix, Vul,"

"Huh?" Reena started waking up,

"Vulpix?"

"Vul!"

"Oh yeah!" and Reena shot awake, and started looking around,

"Where are Pikachu and Sparky?" she asked.

"Pika!"

"Pikachuuu!"

"Vulpix!" and Vulpix runs off.

"Wait up!" Reena called after and ran to catch up with Vulpix.

"Pikachu! Sparky!" and she helped the two out.

"Okay…I don't have any of my poke'balls and don't know where I am," said Reena,

"Pika…"

"Don't worry, Pikachu, we'll get you back with Ash. Same with you, Sparky," said Reena as she petted their heads.

"(Sigh) It's getting late, we better stay put," said Reena as she looked up at the night sky.

* * *

"Noctowl, did you find them?" Ash asked when Noctowl returned and when night fell.

Noctowl shock its head.

"Pikachu…"

"Come on, Ash, we'll find them," said Brock.

"But what if they're hungry? What if they're in danger? What if they're still with Team Rocket?" What if-" Misty walked up to him and slapped him. And while he's stunned from what just happened, she gently places her hand in his, her other resting on his shoulders and talked in a calm and gentle voice.

"Ash, calm down. We'll find Pikachu, don't worry. I promise we will."

"Yeah, I guess…" said Ash and walked to sit down by the fire they set up. His other Poke'mon that are out tried to comfort him,

"Oh Ash…"

Richie was just as upset, his Poke'mon were trying to comfort him too.

"We'll find Sparky, don't worry," said Brock cooking up a meal. Misty sat down too,

"Reena and Vulpix too, don't worry," said Misty,

"It's kind of hard if you don't know what's happening to them right now," said Ash with his head down.

"Like whether they're safe by a fire, or not," said Richie with the same expression on his face.

"Well, we-"

"Misty, I think it's best if we left them alone," said Brock.

**I'm going to be gone tomorrow so I won't be able to update until Tuesday or so, okay? Sorry! That's why I made it a bit longer for you guys.**

**Please R and R.**


	4. Left alone

**I'm back and I still need Pupitar's nickname. It was either Croon, Cruz, or Coon. And it was either with a C or with a K. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Soft Flame Matthias-**Fixed it, thanks! It was a good suggestion and glad you caught my mistake.

**SacredBlade**-Thanks! Glad you like it!

**Daydreamer**-It's okay, I'm getting reviews like I asked at least.

**Shadow InuGirl**-Cool! I read your profile and I saw that a couple of your favorite Poke'mon characters are Richie and Drew, which are mine! Glad you like my story.

* * *

"I can't believe we lost another chance to catch Pikachu!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Have you noticed that we didn't say 'we're blasting off again!' line when that Onix attacked our balloon?" James asked out of no where.

"ARGH! WHO CARES? This is getting old! I'm tired and I'm hungry! But do we have money? NO!"

"Waaaabaffet!"

"Get back in your ball!"

"I can't believe one new twerp can ruin our entire plan," said Meowth.

"You said it," Jessie and James said simultaneously.

* * *

It was the next morning, Vulpix, Pikachu, and Sparky had a hard time waking Reena up. While Ash and the others, they quickly got up and ready to find Reena and their Poke'mon.

Poke'mon language:

"She won't wake up," said Sparky,

"I'm getting worried," said Vulpix,

"We could always use Thunderbolt, I do that all the time with Ash," said Pikachu,

"Stick with Thundershock," said Sparky.

"Pika, Piiikaaachuuuuu!"

"AH! I'm up! I'm up!"

* * *

"Noctowl!"

"Happy!"

"Go find Reena and Vulpix," said Ash,

"Pikachu and Sparky too," said Richie,

Noctowl nodded and hooted.

"Free! Free!" and the two flew off.

"Okay, are we going to just walk around until we find them, or does anyone have a plan?" Brock asked,

"Working on it," said Ash.

"Didn't Team Rocket's balloon fly over that small mountain over there?" Richie asked pointing.

"Yeah, so?" Ash asked,

"Which means, Reena might be there," Brock answered.

"I don't think Reena would let go of the balloon when it's flying away so fast knowing she could hurt herself if she did so, and since the balloon landed on the other side of the mountain…"

"Reena's on the other side too," Richie finished for Misty.

"Great, and hopefully, Pikachu Sparky, and her Vulpix are with her too," said Ash.

* * *

"Isn't this great, we're lost and the only thing we're living off of are berries," said Reena eating some.

"Vulpix," Vulpix pointed her head up a tree,

"And apples," Reena added.

The two Pikachu and Vulpix's ears perked up.

"Something wrong, guys?" Reena asked.

Then she heard a Noctowl hoot and a Butterfree.

"Noctowl! Happy!" Reena called along with Pikachu, Sparky, and Vulpix.

The two landed,

"Hey, we're fine, are the others close?" Reena asked and they shook their heads.

"Then where are they?" she asked and the two looked towards the mountain,

"Whoa, I flew pretty far. Okay, I'll be heading in their direction, Pikachu, Sparky, you two take a ride back to Richie and the others," said Reena.

Sparky shook his head no and said he wanted to go with her. Then Pikachu agreed too.

"You guys…"

* * *

"Look! It's Noctowl and Happy!" Ash pointed.

"Did you find them?" Richie asked and they nodded.

"Where?" Misty asked and they looked towards the mountain,

"Just as we thought," said Brock,

"Alright, good job Noctowl,"

"You too, Happy," and they recalled their Poke'mon running towards the mountain.

"_Why didn't Sparky and Pikachu take a ride back on Butterfree and Noctowl? I guess they wanted to stay with her," _Richie thought.

* * *

Reena was climbing pretty high on the mountain,

"This was stupid, I should've just stayed lower, careful guys, it's getting narrower," said Reena as she walked on a narrow path around the mountain.

"_I really should've stayed lower, I can't risk them getting hurt," _Reena thought.

* * *

"Reena should be somewhere around here if she started climbing," said Brock.

"Well that's great, come on out, Noctowl!"

"Noctowl, check around the mountain for Reena or Pikachu. Sparky and Vulpix too!"

"I'll send out Happy to help," said Richie,

"No, its okay, he'll find them fast," said Ash.

* * *

"Okay, now I know I can do stupid things," said Reena when she realized she went too far up the mountain and now her back was against the wall and there was just barely enough room for your feet to stay on the edge. This meant that Vulpix had to take a ride on Reena's head.

"Be careful," she said to the Pikachu.

"Pika pi,"

"Yeah, we better turn back if that's what you're saying," said Reena and they nodded.

"Okay, keep walking," said Reena.

Then, the edge broke under Reena's foot and she fell, but grabbed onto the un-broken parts of the ledge just in time.

"This is what I get for being naïve. Vulpix, you should be able to fit on this narrow edge now, Get off my head before I let go!"

Vulpix got off and the three tried to help her up but being so small they didn't do much help,

"Find Richie…" she said before her hands slipped and fell but the Poke'mon couldn't see her (I said she went pretty far up).

"Vulpix! Vul!"

"Pikachuuuuu!"

"Pika Pi! Pikachu!"

Then Noctowl appeared,

"Pika!"

Noctowl gave them a ride lower where there's actually a path but you could bounce right off it since it's not a very big path, but no signs s of Reena.

"Pika pi! Pikachu Chu!" translation: She must be farther down!

"Pikachu!"

"Sparky!"

"Vulpix!" Misty cried.

"Pika Pi!"

"Pika!"

And the two jumped into their owners arms.

Ash recalled Noctowl and he was so happy to have Pikachu back that he started dancing but almost fell off the edge.

"Careful Ash!" Misty scolded after Brock pulled him back,

"I was! Sort of," said Ash.

Vulpix was looking down over the edge worriedly.

"What's wrong, Vulpix? And where's Reena?" Richie asked as he kneeled down next to her.

"Vul," Vulpix looked up to him with a sad look,

"No, she fell?"

"Reena fell?" Misty asked worriedly,

"Then we better find her!" said Ash.

* * *

Reena started waking up, she tried to push herself up to a sitting position but her arm hurt her.

So she just used one arm.

"Oh no… (Looks over isolated edge she's trapped on) Wow, I was lucky I landed here and not farther down," she said to herself and sighed.

She pushed herself back against the wall and waited for help.

**Somebody give me Pupitar's nickname and make sure you're sure that's what he's called. Or I'll use the one that someone told me already. Anyway, please R and R please!**


	5. Learning Information

**Okay, sorry for late update. I was taking a break from the computer. Keeping up with more than 3 stories can get stressful. Here's the next chapter for you guys! Oh yeah, I did the most stupid thing an author can do. I spelled Ritchie's name wrong. I played Poke'mon Puzzle League on N64 b/c I haven't played that in a while. I played against my brother and I was Ritchie but I realized his name had a 'T' in it. I'm going to fix that mistake on my previous chapters when I have time.

* * *

**

"Reena!"

"Reena!"

"Reena! Where are you?"

"Can you hear us?"

"We've been looking and calling for hours," said Misty,

"But we can't give up!" said Ritchie.

Just then, Midnight's ears perked up and started heading towards a certain direction (Brock suggested to let Reena's Poke'mon out since her Poke'mon might be able to find their trainer).

"Breon!"

"Wait up, Midnight," said Ash as they all chase after it.

"Breon! Umbreon!" he cried looking over an edge.

"Ash! Slow down!" said Ritchie since Ash was running faster than the rest and if he doesn't slow down, he'll run right off.

"Gaaaaagghhh!" which he almost did. But his friends grabbed him.

"Don't be so reckless, Ash Ketchum!" Misty scolded,

"I wanted to keep up with Midnight," said Ash.

"Take it easy on Ash, he was just worried about Reena," said Brock.

"Fine…but I was worried about him…" Misty mumbled the last part.

"Reena! Up here!" Ritchie called.

"Ritchie! Midnight! Vulpix!"

"Are you okay down there?" Ritchie asked, or called.

"Sort of!"

"Bayleef! I choose you!"

"Bay! Bay!"

"Use vine whip to get Reena back up here," Ash commanded.

"Okay, I'm not that okay! I think my arm is broken!" Reena added.

"Oh…um, maybe Bayleef should bring one person down first to make sure the vine whip warps around Reena without hurting her or something," Ash suggested.

"I'll go, I'm the lightest and we don't want to make it too hard for Bayleef," Misty suggested.

"Well, okay, is that okay with you, Bayleef?" Ash asked,

"Bay!"

Bayleef lowers Misty down to Reena, but Misty had to tell Bayleef when to stop since he can't see without going too close to the edge.

"Be careful, Misty!" Ash called.

"I will! Okay Bayleef, stop now,"

"Are you okay, Reena?" Misty asked,

"Yeah, except for this arm," said Reena holding her left arm with her right.

"Is it broken?" Misty asked,

"I don't know, it might be. If it's not, it might be twisted or something," said Reena.

"Okay, give me some slack, Bayleef!" Misty called.

Misty carefully wrapped the vine around Reena's waist. And making sure it's firm and comfortable. Then did the same to herself.

"We're ready!" Misty called.

Bayleef started pulling them up.

"Can you do it a little slower?" Reena asked.

"We found you, twerps!"

"Oh no," they all moaned.

"Now give us your Pikachu!" Jessie ordered.

"And don't even think about using Pikachu's attacks because our new robot is electric-proof!" said Meowth.

"Can you please try and steal Pikachu some other time?" Ash asked.

"Yeah right," said Jessie.

"Time to capture Pikachu!" said James as he pressed a button to launch a mechanical hand.

"Not so fast! Cruz! Use Hyper Beam!"

"Pupitar!" and it launched a hyper beam.

It destroyed the machine and send Team Rocket flying…again.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

But the explosion of the machine started shaking the ground a little bit. Causing some rocks to fall. One small one then hit Misty on the head,

"Ritchie! Doing reckless things are Ash's jobs!" Misty cried.

"Heh, Sorry…" said Ritchie.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ash asked.

"Can you guys please save the sorry and the argument and please get me up there? I almost slipped off the vine whip!" Reena cried.

* * *

After they got Reena and Misty back on safer grounds, Brock took a look at Reena's left arm.

"I thought you were a breeder, not a doctor," said Ash.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to handle this kind of stuff. I have to take of ten brothers of sisters didn't I?" Brock reminded.

"Well?" Misty and Ritchie asked,

"It's not broken but her elbow's bone is sort of misplaced," said Brock as he started wrapping it.

Her Poke'mon are just happy that she's well and alive at the moment.

"So, what should we do now?" Ash asked.

"It's getting dark, we should rest for the night and then head for the nearest Poke'mon Center as soon as possible," said Brock.

"Alright," every agreed.

* * *

It was night, there was a fire lit, and everyone just finished their dinner.

As usual, Reena isolates herself from the others to be with her Poke'mon.

Ritchie came to join.

"Are you alright?" he asked,

"Yeah, it hurts but I'm okay," said Reena.

"You sure?" Ritchie asked,

"Yes, and even if I'm not, what _can_ you do?" Reena asked,

"Uh…stay with you until you get better?"

"I guess…hey Ritchie, how did you meet Ash?" Reena asked and Ritchie started telling her how it went for him at the Poke'mon League. Then he got to the part when Ash went missing and was late for their battle. And then Misty came running into the stadium and started demanding where Ash was. Pulling him by the collar, stomped on his foot, and Ritchie had to explain about how he never called and all that stuff.

"Misty must've been really worried then," said Reena with a sweat drop when she heard that,

"Yeah, she's pretty tough," said Ritchie.

"Hey! Ritchie! Reena! We're putting the fire out!" Ash called.

"Okay!" Ritchie answered and got up,

"Aren't you going to get some sleep?" Ritchie asked when Reena didn't get up either.

"I will… goodnight, Ritchie," said Reena.

"…goodnight," said Ritchie.

It was getting a couple hours towards midnight. Misty started stirring awake and when she opened her eyes she saw Reena sitting up and awake, drawing.

"Reena? What are you doing?" Misty asked as she crawled up next to her.

"I couldn't sleep, but it's hard to draw with one hand so this picture is turning out slowly," said Reena.

Misty looked at the picture,

"That's so good," Misty complimented.

"Thanks," then both looked over at the two Pikachu, Vulpix, and Togepi who are sleeping together.

"It's turning out well, but you really should get some sleep," said Misty.

_Misty's Song _starts in the background.

"Reena, can I tell you something?" Misty asked,

"Of course,"

"But you can't tell anyone, especially Ash!"

"Um, okay, promise," said Reena.

"Okay, here goes. It's hard keeping something like this bundled inside of me. So (inhale) I sort of, I think, I have a crush on Ash…if not more," said Misty and is burning red.

"Was it really that hard to admit that to yourself?" Reena asked,

"Y-Yes, I didn't want to admit it to myself. Ash is so, so, he's so reckless! And careless! And, and, he destroyed my bike!"

"He destroyed you bike?" Reena asked in surprised.

"Yes, wasn't sure how, but he did! That's why I travel with him, so I can make sure he repays my bike!" said Misty.

The Ash was started to wake,

"Who said something about a day's romantic sight?" Ash asked,

Misty was about to say something but Reena puts her hand up telling her to be quiet. She then leaned over to Ash,

"You're winning all your battles. You just won your eighth badge. You're about to beat the Johto League,"

"I'm a Poke'mon Master…" Ash mumbled and fell completely back to sleep.

"How did you do that?" Misty asked,

"I tried it on my older cousin, it worked. If you don't want somebody to awake completely, try what I did. Whisper their dreams and let them dream," said Reena.

"That could come in handy," said Misty.

"So, are you planning on telling Ash how you feel anytime soon?" Reena asked,

"Um, no," Misty answered.

"Well, when are you going to?"

"I…don't know. Do you like somebody more than a friend?" Misty asked,

"Uh, well I…sort of, not sure, maybe," and she looked over at the sleeping Ritchie.

"Ritchie?"

"Aagh, no! I didn't say that!"

"But you were looking at him when you said maybe and all those other words," said Misty.

"But I didn't say 'yes' I said 'maybe'," said Reena.

"I guess we both have something to do. You have to find out who you really like and then tell me okay?"

"Okay, but you have to tell me when you're going to confess to Ash because I want to see, okay?"

"What? Why?"

"Maybe it can give me tips when I do the same," said Reena,

"Oh alright," said Misty and they both agreed.

* * *

The next morning, they arrived at the Poke'mon Center.

"Are any of you named Reena Gotem?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Ah! Nurse Joy, my love!"

"You're not Reena Gotem, so she doesn't want to see you at the moment," said Misty pulling Brock away by the ear.

"I am," said Reena.

"Here's a message for you," said Nurse Joy and gave Reena a card.

"_Hello Reena, its Professor Gem. Please give me a call as soon as you can." _

"I wonder what he needs," Reena asked herself.

"Nurse Joy, I know you nurse Poke'mon, but can you take a look at Reena's elbow?" Ritchie asked.

"And after you do that, will you take a look at my aching heart?"

"Come on, Brock, Reena first, you can get examined a few years later," said Misty pulling him way again.

Nurse Joy healed, well, not exactly heal right away, Reena's misplaced elbow.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," said Reena,

"Just let it rest and don't use your right arm so much. I can take your Poke'mon now if you like," said Nurse Joy. So they handed their Poke'mon to her.

* * *

Reena went over to the phone and called.

"Hello? Oh, Reena, there you are, you got my message?"

"Yes, Professor Gem," Reena answered.

Gem is a young looking Professor. He's also good friends with Reena's family.

"Ah, who are they?" Prof. Gem asked pointing behind Reena.

"Oh, hey guys, come over here," Reena called.

"Guys, this is Prof. Gem from my village. Prof. Gem, these are my new friends, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Ritchie, and of course their Poke'mon," Reena introduced.

"Hello," they all said.

"Nice to meet you; I'm glad to see Reena making friends," said Prof. Gem.

"Thanks," said Reena.

"Oh, Reena, I need you to take your Pikachu with you," said Gem eagerly,

"Which Pikachu? (Yes, she has more than one Pikachu)" Reena asked.

Then you could see thunderbolts going around in the background and hearing a Pikachu.

"Oh, you mean PikaG," said Reena.

"Yes, that's him," said Gem.

Then a Pikachu came up to the screen and started talking angrily,

"Pika! Pika pika chu! Chu! Pika! Pikachu!"

"Okay, take it easy. But Prof. Gem I already have 6 Poke'mon," said Reena.

"Why not just exchange your Poke'mon?" Brock asked.

"I guess," said Reena.

"Your Poke'mon are ready," Nurse Joy called.

Everyone got their Poke'mon; Ritchie got Reena's. Reena let her Poke'mon out.

"Hey guys, which one of you wouldn't mind going back to Prof. Gem's place? PikaG is getting restless again," said Reena. No Poke'mon volunteered.

"How about your Alakazam or Wartortle? They haven't been back here for a while," Gem suggested.

"How about it, guys?" Reena asked.

"Alakazam!" and MaPsychic got up. "Alright, my Alakazam is going over,"

They transferred Poke'mon.

"Hey Reena, why do you need to have your Pikachu travel with you?" Ritchie asked,

"And why do you call it PikaG?" Ash asked,

"Short for Grumpy Pikachu. He loves to battle and fight and is almost always grumpy and angry. So, staying in a laboratory doing nothing can get boring for him," said Reena as she lets him out.

"PIKA!"

And he was greeted by his old friends.

"I got him," said Reena,

"And I got your Alakazam," said Gem.

Then a guy about 19 appeared in front of Gem and went straight up to the screen.

"Reena! Are you taking care of yourself? Nothing happened to you? What the? What happened to your arm?"

"LUIS? What are you doing at Prof. Gem's lab? And I just accidentally misplaced my elbow, but it'll heal," said Reena.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? DID YOU FALL OFF A CLIFF?"

"Uh…no," Reena lied,

"Good, hey, who are those guys?" Luis asked,

"My uh…friends?"

"YOU GOT FRIENDS? AND THERE'S ONLY ONE GIRL? REENA YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING!"

"No! I'm not! This is Ash, Misty, Brock, and Ritchie. They are really nice and are good friends, take it easy Lu. Guys, this is my older cousin, Luis," Reena introduced.

"Uh, hi," said Ash,

"Nice you meet you," said Ritchie,

"Hello," said Misty,

"Hi, you sure are protective over your little cousin," said Brock,

"Yeah, a little _too_ over protective," said Misty,

"Well I can't have anything happen to next person to take my place as Gym Leader of Emerald Village now can I?"

"GYM LEADER?" they all exclaimed.

**I made it extra long for the late update. Please R and R**


	6. Guy talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Poke'mon**

**Thanks for the reviews guys; I'm just glad people like my story!**

**Rayestar Ikina**- Wow! You must be good at puzzles to have them last for 45 minutes! My brother is okay at the character he likes but for some reason, he plays better as girls. When I play, I let my opponent choose a character first, and my choice depends on their choice. For example: if they're Ash, I'm Gary, Misty, Tracey, or Ritchie; if they're a gym leader or and Elite 4 member, I'm Ash. But I always play Ritchie at least once or twice or when I lost, I win with Ritchie. I think the episodes when Ritchie is staring the episodes are in the new show called, "Poke'mon Chronicles" coming this September to KidsWB if I'm correct. Yeah, I'm going to stick with the apostrophe because there's less buttons to press.

**DaydreamerMagby**-Well, you'll se what Reena thinks about taking over as gym leader. But Reena's got what it takes to be one. Yes, it was a surprise but there's more coming!

**Shadow InuGirl**- I guess so, I know I've seen Ritchie being spelled like that or without the 'T.' Thanks for letting me know!

**And thanks you everyone else for reviewing! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I decided to change it so that Ash is going for his 8th badge not his 6th okay?

* * *

**

"Lu! I told you! I don't want to be Gym Leader unless I get to use fire Poke'mon!" Reena started up an argument.

Lu pinched between his eyes,

"We've been through this a million times, Reena! You CAN'T! Emerald Village has always been known as the strongest gym in the Jewel League, and the strongest gym that uses grass Poke'mon! Just deal with it Reena! There's no body else in our family left but you, and you know that I can't be around forever," said Lu,

"Just get married and have a kid or two and let them take over," said Reena,

"It doesn't work that way, the only reason I took over is because you're not old enough to be a gym leader. I'm a cousin from your mother's side! I can't take your future job! Reena, you're the last one, just do this for your family, please," said Lu,

"…I'll think about it. I'll take over, but I'm NOT planning to use grass Poke'mon," said Reena.

"What's wrong with grass Poke'mon?" Brock asked,

"Nothing is wrong with them; it's just that…it's always been my dream to become a fire gym leader. But my village has used grass Poke'mon for a long time that even if the Poke'mon League says it's okay to use Fire Poke'mon I'm breaking a tradition," Reena explained.

Lu was about to say something but a Victreebel appeared on the screen,

"Hi Victor! Why is Victor here and outside his Poke'ball?" Reena asked Lu.

"He just popped out," said Lu.

"You're done, Lu, now get back to your gym!" said Prof. Gem pushing him out.

"Hold on! (Goes back to screen) Reena, if you do anything and I mean _anything _that you're not suppose to do, then you're in trouble, missy!" then he looked at her friends not including Misty,

"And if I catch you boys doing _anything _with Reena, you'll regret it (death glare),"

Ash, Brock, and Ritchie gulped.

"I'm sorry, what's your name again, young lady?" Lu asked Misty,

"Um, it's Misty,"

"Well, I'm glad you're friends with Reena. Please take care of her for me; she tends to get into trouble a lot. And that's a nice Togepi you got there," said Lu.

"Um, thanks,"

"Alright, BYE Lu!"

"Be careful on your journey!" he called as Gem pushes him out of his lab with his Victreebel following.

Then Gem went back,

"So anyway, all your Poke'mon are fine here and I wish you luck on your journey. I also told Prof. Oak about you and-"

"PROF. OAK?"

"You guys know him?" Reena asked,

"Yeah, he's the one that gave me Pikachu," Ash answered.

"Well, that will help, he told me that you should meet with his grandson," said Gem.

"No, believe me, I met Gary Oak before, I know him," said Reena,

"Oh, never mind then," said Gem.

"By Prof. Gem," said Reena,

"Goodbye, call back soon!"

"Will do."

And they hung up.

* * *

"YOU KNOW GARY?" Ash exclaimed after she hung up and they went out to eat.

"Yeah, way back in the Indigo League. Does he usually have these cheerleaders hanging around him?" Reena asked,

"Yup, that's him," said Misty.

"I met up with him months ago too, before I met Ritchie, I'm just relived he didn't have those cheerleaders that time," said Reena.

"Of course not, how am I ever going to get anything done if I have those girls following me everywhere?"

"Well, you couldn't….GARY?" Ash turned around when he heard Gary's voice.

"Hi Ash." He said.

"What do you know, it's Gary," said Brock.

"And his Umbreon," said Misty.

"Am I going to get a 'hi' from you, Reena?" Gary asked as he stood by their table.

"Hi, Gary," she said.

"Hi, and you're just as cute as ever," said Gary.

Ritchie felt heat boil up,

"Hey, who are you?" Gary asked,

"Huh? Oh, I'm Ritchie, nice to meet you," he said as they shock hands.

"Same here, so Reena, are you still looking forward tothat rematch with me?" Gary asked,

"Yes, I'm ready this time," she said getting up.

"Hey wait! I want to battle Gary!" said Ash getting up and following them out,

"Wait up Ash!" Misty called and everyone went outside.

* * *

"Ready? My Umbreon is just as strong as last time but stronger," said Gary.

"Midnight has gotten stronger too," said Reena as the two got ready for their battle.

"Reena, you really shouldn't battle in your condition," said Ritchie,

"I'll be fine, I can battle with one arm," said Reena.

"Alright…"

The battle was underway. Two Umbreon battling it out.

"Come on, Reena! You can do it! Defeat Gary!" Ash cheered.

"If you want to beat me so eagerly why don't you just ask for one? Oh sorry, I have to get going after this match," said Gary.

"That Gary!" Ash mumbled.

"Oh Ash, grow up," said Misty.

* * *

"Okay, finish it up, Midnight!"

So in an impressive battle, Reena defeats Gary.

Everyone relaxed in the park,

"You were just lucky," said Gary,

"Whatever you say," said Reena enjoying the breeze.

Gary got up,

"See you around, Reena," he said and started walking away,

"Hey wait! I challenge you to a battle!" Ash called.

"We'll meet up soon, Ash," said Gary and continued on his way.

"So Midnight, how does it feel to defeat Gary?" Reena asked,

"Umbreon!" it said coolly.

"I see," said Reena smiling.

* * *

They decided to stay in this town and set out the next day.

Misty took Reena shopping leaving the boys to stay at the Poke'mon Center.

"Hey Ritchie, got a minute?" Ash asked.

"Of course," said Ritchie.

The two went for a walk,

"Okay, I can't ask Brock because I have this feeling that he just wouldn't understand. So I thought I'd talk to you," said Ash,

"Uh, okay, what's wrong?" Ritchie asked.

"I think something's wrong with me. Lately, I keep feeling my face burn, and I'm not embarrassed or anything though,"

"Uh huh, anything else?"

"Yeah, sometimes, my heart beats faster and I haven't been paying attention to my surroundings lately…" said Ash.

"I see, but that kind of explains how you keep running into trees when we travel through forests," said Ritchie.

"Yeah but, do you know what's wrong with me?"

"Do you pay particular attention to just one person at times?" Ritchie asked.

"Uh, let me think….

"_You still owe me a bike, Ash Ketchum!" _

"_Ash! Stop fooling around!"_

"_At least, somebody has brains," _

"Well, now that I think about, I seem to be thinking about Misty lately. And she always yells at me for no apparent reason! Gosh! She gives me a headache!" said Ash as he expresses how he feels with his arms.

Ritchie had his arms crossed the whole time,

"So, how do you think you feel about her?" Ritchie asked,

"Uh, she's a good friend but she's annoying too!" said Ash as he crossed his arms and turned his head in a stuck-up way.

"Um, I think I know what's wrong but I kind of hope that I'm wrong," said Ritchie with a small sweat drop.

"Well? What's wrong with me then?"

"Before I answer that, I feel the same as you do," said Ritchie,

"You do? But, you don't act any different. You just keep getting…. more shy than usual, unless you're with me and Brock," said Ash as he realized that Ritchie has been acting differently like him.

"Yeah," said Ritchie,

"Hm…Maybe I should ask Misty," said Ash as he starts walking off.

"Ah! Ash you crazy?" and Ritchie pulled him back.

"You LIKE Misty! At least, from what you have told me, you do," said Ritchie.

Ash raised an eyebrow,

"Of course I like Misty, she's my friend,"

Ritchie did an anime fall,

"I mean, _more_ than a friend. You like Misty more than a friend," said Ritchie slowly so that Ash can understand.

Ash blushed,

"Do not!"

"Well, I'm just saying what I think,"

"I do not!"

"And you're denying it, making it more true,"

"I don't like Misty _that _way!" said Ash angrily,

"Believe what you want," said Ritchie as he shrugged.

"Hey, you said you were feeling the same thing I was, then who do _you_ like more than a friend?" asked Ash with a smirk.

Now it was Ritchie's turn to blush,

"Like I'm going to tell you," he said.

"Ah come on, who is it?" Ash asked in a teasing way.

"I didn't say I liked this person as much as you like Misty," said Ritchie hoping to get Ash off the subject.

"You're denying it!"

"Am not!" now Ritchie was getting a little annoyed.

"Yes you do! Yes you do!"

Ritchie grew a vein,

"ASH!"

For once Ash was able to get Ritchie angry so he started running away while laughing and saying,

"You were denying it!" as Ritchie chased him around.

* * *

"Ash? He said he went for a walk with Ritchie. And their Pikachu is here hanging out with our Poke'mon," said Brock.

"Wonder where they are now," said Reena.

"Um…look over there," Misty pointed.

"Come back here!"

"Tell me who it is and I will!"

Brock, Misty, and Reena had sweat drops.

"What's going on?" Reena asked,

"(Sigh) Ash probably did something stupid again," said Misty.

"Or he just got Ritchie angry. I mean, he looks pretty mad," said Brock.

"I guess Ash annoyed him; everyone has to lose their steam once in a while I guess," said Reena.

"…so, should we stop them?" Brock asked,

"Let their friendship grow, arguments usually bring friends closer together," said Reena and went to play with the Poke'mon.

"Yeah, I agree with Reena. Come here, Corsola," said Misty as she went with Reena.

"Uh, okay," said Brock and joined them.

What they didn't know is that a few people were watching from a tree and was looking through a window into the Poke'mon Center. 

"Reporting to Team Rocket Base, we found the girl," said one member.

"_Good, stay put and don't let her out of your sight,"_

"Yes Miss Cassidy, but she also has friends with her,"

"_Don't worry, don't do anything. Just make sure you know where she is and Butch and I will get her," _said Cassidy through the communicator.

"Yes,"

* * *

"We located Reena Gotem, sir," said Cassidy to Giovanni,

"Good, now go get her,"

"Yes sir!" said Butch and Cassidy.

**Find out what happens next in the next chapter: "Wielder of Secrets."**

**Please R and R**


	7. Wielder of Secrets

**Don't worry, those wondering what Team Rocket wants with Reena, you'll see; and don't worry about them confessing how they feel, it'll happen.

* * *

**

The next day, the gang set out and walked into a deep forest. No, Ritchie didn't tell Ash who he liked but he was able to chase him until Ash accidentally tripped and fell into a pond.

After about an hour of walking through this really big forest,

"We're lost aren't we?" Misty asked,

"Yup, we're lost," said Brock while looking at the map and everyone moans.

"Now what do we do?" Ash asked,

"How about you prepare for trouble?"

"Oh it better not be Team Rocket again," said Reena afraid to turn around to look.

Everyone was sure it was those 3 goofballs but when the motto was different (I forgot their version of the motto), Reena got scared.

"Ah! It's Cassidy and Botch!" she cried when she saw them riding on this machine (kind of looks like the machine in Poke'mon 4Ever),

"It's Butch!" Butch corrected.

"You know them?" Misty asked,

"Well, uh, sort of," said Reena stumbling over her words.

"Hey! You're the ones that tried to steal Lugia!" Ritchie pointed at them.

"They WHAT?" Reena exclaimed.

"What do you guys want?" Ash asked angrily of course.

"Oh that's easy (Cassidy points to Reena), and I'm sure she knows," said Cassidy.

Reena looked worried-scared and starts backing up,

"Um, sorry guys, but (turns around and run) I'll have to see guys you later I got to run!" she cried while running with Vulpix right behind her.

"Get her, Houndoom!" ordered Cassidy.

"You too Hitmontop!" Butch ordered as well.

"Oh no you don't! Cruz go!"

"Corsola! Help us out too!"

"Let's go Crobat!"

And their Poke'mon appeared.

"I'll find Reena," said Ash.

"No you're not!" said Cassidy and stopped him with their machine.

"Forget those distractions, Houndoom, get that girl!" Cassidy ordered and pointed to the direction where Reena ran.

"You too Hitmontop!"

Those two quickly took off after Reena and quickly caught up too.

* * *

"Oh no, they're gaining…" then Reena quickly reached for her Poke'ball,

"Go PikaG, stop them!" and she tossed it behind her and her Pikachu appeared.

"You know what to do! And find Ritchie and the others after this!" called Reena as she continued running.

"(Poke'mon language) Yeah, yeah, I know! I'll take care of these guys now problem. Find Ritchie? Yeah right, who's going to protect you?" said PikaG ready to rumble.

Vulpix got a sweat drop,

"Typical of him," she said still right by Reena's side.

* * *

Ash and co. tried to keep up with Team Rocket but riding on a machine gives them some big steps.

They sent Noctowl, Happy, and Crobat to fly ahead.

"What did Team Rocket want with Reena?" Misty asked worriedly,

"I wish I knew," said Ritchie.

"Whatever they want, our Poke'mon will help protect her when they find her," said Brock,

"Yeah," said Ash.

Then they saw their Poke'mon flying back towards them from North east (they were going North).

They were burned by a fire attack and they turned their heads where they came from

"That way?" Ash asked and they nodded.

"Thanks Noctowl,"

"Take a rest Happy,"

"Don't worry, Crobat, I'll nurse you as soon as I can," said Brock.

They reached the edge of the forest and saw Reena trapped. Behind her, the edge of a cliff, in front of her, Team Rocket and their Poke'mon.

"Why does everything happen to me around cliffs? If only my elbow wasn't misplaced; then I could run faster," said Reena.

"Pika Pi!"

"Huh? Sparky, Pikachu,"

They both went in front of her with PikaG ready to help.

"Tell us now! Or your Vulpix gets it!" Butch threatened reminding Reena as Vulpix stays helplessly in a fireproof container.

"And you three Pikabrats better not interfere either," said Cassidy.

Reena didn't know what to do.

"Corsola! Spike Cannon now!"

"Corsola! Cors!"

Team Rocket almost fell off the machine they were riding on by that surprised attack.

"Hey!" Cassidy cried.

"Give back her Vulpix!" Ritchie demanded,

"Yeah right, kid," said Butch.

"And if you guys attack, her Vulpix will pay the price! And call back your Pikachu or else!" said Cassidy showing them Vulpix.

Ash and Ritchie called back their Pikachu.

"Oh man," said Brock.

"What do we do now?" Misty asked worriedly.

"Hey, (Ash takes her hand) everything's going to turn out fine, you'll see," said Ash, very confident.

Misty felt a bit better knowing someone believes that,

"Alright, I'll try not to worry myself so much. Thanks Ash," she said in a gentle voice.

"Oh no problem!"

"Can you two _please_ help me figure out a way to save Reena?" Ritchie almost shouted at them.

Reena is getting closer to falling to her doom as Team Rocket draws more near,

"There's no where to run; now you can either tell us everything know now, or come with us and tell us everything there. Don't worry, we won't need you afterwards," said Cassidy,

"I'm not telling you ANYTHING!" Reena shouted.

"Oh? And what are you going to do? Are you going to risk losing your Vulpix?" Butch asked.

"_I don't have much of a choice."_

"…What do you want to know first?"

"Tell us the location of Ho-Oh!" Cassidy demanded.

"Ho-Oh?" her friends repeated in confusion.

"As if…go PikaG, run up there and get Vulpix!"

Now that the attention has turned to her Pikachu. Reena took off her bag with her Poke'mon in it and tossed it over to her friends with her left arm.

"Protect my Poke'mon!" she shouted; then turned around and jumped off the cliff.

"REENA!" her friends shouted

PikaG was running circles around Team Rocket and their Poke'mon and head butted Vulpix's container so that it falls off and Brock caught it.

"Zippo! Flamethrower now!"

"Charmeleon!" he used flamethrower and heated up the machine.

"Corsola! Water Gun!"

Water gun hits where it was heated and it cracked the machine.

"Now Pikachu!"

"Now Sparky!"

"Send them blasting off again!"

"Pikaaaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"This was all your fault! Why didn't you grab Reena while I took care of that annoying Pikachu!" Cassidy complained.

"Me? Why didn't you do that?" Butch bit back.

"We'll get her, after all, we know she's alive," said Cassidy before they went out of sight.

* * *

"Reena!" Ritchie called but all he heard was an echo.

"Ho-Oh? Isn't Ho-Oh that Legendary Poke'mon that Morty told us about?" Misty asked,

"Yeah, it was also the one I saw at the beginning of my journey," said Ash.

"You know, I highly doubt that Reena is dead," said Brock.

"How can you be so sure?" Misty asked,

"When Reena jumped off, she didn't look scared or worried. She looked like she knew exactly what she was doing," Brock exclaimed.

"So... you think she's okay?" Ritchie asked very worried.

"Well let's hope that," said Brock.

Misty noticed how Ritchie almost overreacted when Reena was in trouble and how worried he was when Reena jumped off the cliff side.

"_I wonder if he likes her back," _she thought.

Ritchie noticed how Ash and Misty are…getting closer, then felt his heartbeat beat faster when he thought about himself and Reena.

* * *

Reena fluttered her eyes open. She realized she was still in a forest when she looked around.

"Wow, I'm really alive," she said and sat up.

"Hey, my arm," she looked at her arm which was completely healed.

"Bi! Bi!"

Reena looked straight ahead,

"Celebi? Did you save me this time? Did you heal my arm too?" Reena asked.

Celebi playfully flew over to Reena and judging by the happiness Celebi had, it was a yes.

"Well, thanks Celebi, but you better get out of here. Team Rocket is still after me so go to another time to hide yourself, okay? Sorry I can't play with you," said Reena as she petted Celebi.

"Bi…" Celebi said sadly,

"Sorry, but to protect you and everyone else, I have to make sure you and the other Legendary Poke'mon stay away from greedy people like Team Rocket, especially Ho-Oh," said Reena as looked to the sky.

"Bi?"

"I'll be fine, I have human friends now," said Reena.

Celebi nodded and started going through time again.

Reena sighed,

"Maybe I should've asked Celebi to help _find_ my friends first," she said and started walking.

"Lets see…"

She stopped walking, closed her eyes and let her conscience take her through her bright green eyes which shows her the location of every legendary Poke'mon.

"Ho-Oh's okay, Suicune's okay, Mewtwo is still in that same place…" she continued mumbling.

"Raikou's in this forest?" she asked herself and looked around.

"_Maybe Raikou can help me," _she thought.

And sure enough, the legendary Poke'mon Raikou appeared before her.

"Long time no see, Raikou. Can you do me a favor and help me find my friends?" she asked andhe nodded letting her ride on his back.

After a few minutes of searching, Reena heard her name.

Her friends were calling her name as they walked.

"There, you can drop me off behind them, Raikou," said Reena.

Raikou lets her off,

"Behave yourself and don't get into trouble you hear?" Reena warned.

Raikou nodded and did a big roar scaring her friends to death.

"What was that?" Misty asked frightened as she went behind Ash.

"Why don't you go check it out, Ash?"

"Me? Why me?" he asked.

"I'll go see what it was," said Ritchie.

"I'll come too," said Brock.

"Hey, wait for me," said Misty.

"Hey! Aren't we supposed to be going the other way?" Ash asked as he jogged up to them.

"Pika Pi,"

"Pikachu," said Pikachu and Sparky as they kept up with their trainers.

Then Raikou left.

Reena continued forward to catch up to her friends.

But then she tripped on a big tree's root and started tripping over herself and fell right on top of Ritchie when she surprised him on accident.

**Sorry, you'll have to find out about their reactions next chapter. If you're wondering _how_ she fell on top of him: You know how the ground is never actually flat? It's bumpy here and there especially in forests. Reena was walking a bit upward and when she tripped, she was falling downward where Ritchie was ready to head up. (No it's not a hill) Plus, she surprised him, since she sort of popped out of a bush before she fell on him. And if something like that happened to you, most likely you'll fall backwards and that's what happened to Ritchie. Confusing I know, but it's hard to describe it. But Please R and R.**


	8. So Close and can't deny

**Okay, answers will be revealed soon. And thanks for telling me Cassidy and Butch's motto Rayestar Ikina! Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

We last left off with Reena falling on Ritchie:

The two immediately pushed away from each other. When she fell on him, they almost had a 'mouth to mouth' experience, but Ritchie and Reena, being Ritchie and Reena doesn't want that to happen and turned their heads. Of course, both blushing madly.

"Reena! You're okay! And alive!" Misty exclaimed.

Reena stopped blushing,

"Yeah, I am," she said as Ash helped pull her up, Brock did the same with Ritchie.

"Hey, why is your arm all better?" Brock asked,

"Oh, uh…"

"And what did Team Rocket mean when they asked you about Ho-Oh?" Ash asked going up to her face,

"Well you see-"

"And how did you live?" Misty asked going up to her face too.

"Funny you should ask,-"

"Hey, don't forget my question!" said Brock getting up close too.

Reena got a sweat drop,

"Er, um, hey! Do you guys still have my Poke'mon?" Reena asked nervously.

"Vulpix! Vul!"

"Vulpix!" Reena opened her arms up and Vulpix jumped into them.

"Um, here's the rest of your Poke'mon, your Pikachu is in his Poke'ball," said Ritchie handing her backpack back, but was looking away from her face.

"Thanks, Ritchie," said Reena taking her bag back.

"Now can you answer our questions?" Ash asked impatiently.

"How about we discuss this over lunch?" Brock suggested.

* * *

"Okay, well, you see, uh, they wanted to me to tell them where Ho-Oh is because I really do know. I have the power to see the location of every legendary Poke'mon," Reena started to explain.

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

"But how?" Misty asked,

"I'm getting to that part. Back home in Emerald Village, I grew up with Poke'mon because my family runs the gym there. At Poke'mon school, I was the best around, kids got jealous b/c Poke'mon love me back and always interact with me more than others and because I'm the kid of a gym leader. And how I 'communicate' with them. I don't hang out with other kids until my cousin Lu kept pushing me to go play with other kids. But they never wanted to be with me, they called me a human Poke'mon because I seem to live with them no matter where I am or what I do. Then I met some kids that say they want to be my friend, but I learned soon that they were just using me and harassing me. The kids in my village aren't the nicest ones around; everyone's competitive and wants to keep the reputation of Emerald Village having the most strongest trainers in the Jewel League. I stopped playing with other kids as a little girl. When I turned ten, I walked into the grassy areas where Poke'mon are without an adult just to see what my journey might have out there. My 2nd grade teacher dragged me back to safety before a Poke'mon pops out. Then, before I went to see Prof. Gem, she gave me a Vulpix (Reena looks at Vulpix with a smile), she said she found it out in the rain one night and raised it back to health just in time for my journey to start. So I traveled alone for more than a whole year because I don't like other people except for Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, my family, and Prof. Gem but no else until I met Ritchie and then you guys, but anyway, I never got the chance to participate in the Indigo League. One reason is because I ran into a Legendary Poke'mon (everyone still stays quiet listening closely). I was in a city and went on a high skyscraper. The view was great, and my little Eevee was too curious and breaks out the window to the outside of the building, so I followed. And lets just say, when I looked down, I sort of got scared. I fell but I blacked out, wasn't sure what happened when I woke up in the hospital. Then, I keep getting myself in serious danger even after that. Until one day, I met a certain Legendary Poke'mon, but I'm not allowed to reveal the name, sorry. But this Poke'mon left me in charge of knowing the location of every Legendary Poke'mon to help protect them."

"But why you?" Ritchie asked,

"Well, I don't know the exact reason, but everyone says it's because since the Legendary Poke'mon keep saving me from death, I might as well return the favor and help them out. And because of my love for Poke'mon. But one big disadvantage I had is if a Legendary Poke'mon is in dangeron the other side of the globe, well, then I'll have trouble getting there unless another one helps me…Ah! Now I remember your face, Ash!"

"Huh?" Ash was confused.

"I saw you once, but you didn't see me because I was watchingfrom a distance! You were the Chosen One; you brought peace among the Legendary Birds. And other Legendary problems that tend to happen, I always seem to see you there at the end. You and your friends," said Reena.

"So you were chosen for these powers?" Brock asked,

"Yeah, it's kind of hard though, I mean, keeping these ones on this property, keeping others away from people, stopping feuds, it's a mess. But it's nice to know that some people out there care just as much about Poke'mon as much as me and helping me out when I can't be there," said Reena.

"Wow…" said Ash,

"Pika Pi!" said Sparky.

"What a responsibility!" said Brock.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu

"But how did your arm heal?" Misty asked,

"Oh yeah, I jumped off the cliff and uh, well, I shouldn't tell you the name, but a Legendary Poke'mon saved me," said Reena,

"We understand," said Ash.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell us," said Misty and Brock nodded in agreement. Reena smiled,

"You guys are the best, why didn't I meet people like you before?"

* * *

So they continued talking a bit while eating lunch. Ash went over to Ritchie,

"You've been pretty quiet, is something wrong?" Ash asked taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Ash, thanks for asking," said Ritchie with a fake smile.

"You sure?" Ash asked,

"Yeah," Ritchie answered.

Before they went off to bed that night, Misty went by a stream to relax herself.

"So quiet, feels nice…" she said.

"Misty!"

"It was," said Misty to herself when she heard Ash call her.

"Misty, the fire's going out," said Ash,

"Okay!" she answered.

Ash went to her, and sat by the stream too,

"So, um, how have you been feeling?" Ash asked,

"Fine," she said and there was silence between them.

* * *

"Hey, where's Ash?" Brock asked,

"He went to tell Misty we're putting the fire out and off to sleep," Ritchie answered.

"What's taking them so long?" Reena asked getting into her sleeping bag.

"I'll get them," said Ritchie getting up.

* * *

"Misty, there's something I have to tell you," said Ash,

"What is it, Ash?"

"Well, we've known each other for a while and, um, hold on…" said Ash trying to hide the redness of his face.

Ritchie got over by the stream, but saw them talking so he waited by the trees.

"Okay, I think I know what to say," said Ash,

"I'm listening," said Misty.

"Okay…" Ash then takes Misty's hand,

"Look, my feelings and my heart-"

"ASH! MISTY! WHAT'S TAKING YOU TWO SO LONG?" Brock called and then he stepped out from the bushes and Ash quickly lets go of Misty's hand.

"Brock! This was your worst timing ever!" Ash shouted.

"What did I do?" Brock asked confused, and then Reena appeared next to Brock,

"Where's Ritchie?" she asked,

"I'm right here," said Ritchie steeping out.

"Well come on, guys, we got a big day tomorrow," said Brock.

"Yeah, we better get some sleep," said Reena.

"Alright, we're coming," said Ash getting up.

"Hold on, Ash, what were you going to tell me?" Misty asked,

"Uh, I'll tell you later!" said Ash and walked faster.

"Alright…" said Misty sadly and walked back to her sleeping bag. Ritchie followed right behind,

"_Ash and Misty, I never really thought Ash was going to tell her how he felt. They do balance each other though. And Reena, she's so…_ (Ritchie shakes his head) _I got to snap out of it, she's just a really close friend," _he thought but didn't know he was staring out in space.

"Ritchie, hey Ritchie…Ritchie!" Reena called.

Ritchie heard her voice and his heart skipped a beat.

"Ah! Uh, yes, Reena?" he asked,

"You were dazing out," said Reena lying on her stomach in her sleeping bag.

"Oh, I was? Well, uh, goodnight," he said quickly and got into his sleeping bag.

Reena raised an eyebrow and lay on her back to watch the stars.

"_I wonder what's wrong; Ritchie's been acting weirder more and more," _Reena thought worriedly.

"_So close!" _both Ash and Misty thought.

"Zzz…" Brock snoozed away.

"_I can't continue denying my feelings…" _Ritchie thought.

**Next: Team Rocket comes back for Reena, and will do _anything_ to not fail their boss. Ash really wants to tell Misty just how much she means to him. Ritchie confesses his feelings probably not at the most romantic place or timing but he wants her to know how he feels in case something happens. And they get help from a couple of old friends.**

**To be honest, I just hope I create a good scene next chapter…**

**Please R and R.**


	9. Only one

**Okay, sorry for the late update…again!

* * *

**

They continued their way through the forest the next morning.

"We're lost again aren't we?" Misty asked after they passed the huge oak tree three times.

"I'll never get my 8th badge if we keep this up!" Ash complained.

"Oh Ash, stop complaining! I already have a headache from walking around in circles!" Misty complained to Ash. While those two argued and Brock trying to stop the argument, once again, Ritchie and Reena were watching them.

"Uh, Reena?"

"Yeah, Ritchie?" Reena asked and turned her head to him, but he wasn't looking back.

"Um, are you afraid t-that Team Rocket will b-be back?" he asked and was blushing pretty hard but that's the reason why he wasn't looking at her.

"No, well, I'm afraid but not worried," said Reena.

"_How can she be so calm? Maybe I'm just overreacting," _Ritchie thought.

"Well you should be worried!" came a voice from behind recognized as Cassidy's.

"Okay, now I'm worried," said Reena and they turned around to see Team Rocket in a much bigger machine.

"Oh come on! Can't you leave us alone and stop causing us trouble?" Ash whined.

"Yes please," said Brock.

"I can't believe Cassidy and Batch are back again," said Misty with her face in her hand.

"It's Butch for the last time!"

"Trouble?" Cassidy asked.

"Prepare for trouble  
And make it double!  
To infect the world with devastation!  
To blight all people in every nation!  
To denounce the goodness of truth and love!  
To extend our wrath to the stars above!  
Cassidy!  
Butch!  
Team Rocket circling Earth all day and night  
Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!"

"RUN!" they all cried.

"Hey! Get back here!" Cassidy shouted and they went after them.

"You guys, I really don't want to pull you into this so-" Reena was cut off by Misty,

"Don't even think about it! We're getting through this together!"

"Yeah, that's what friends are for!" said Ash,

"You guys…"

"Um, I agree with you guys, but we just can't keep running you know," said Brock.

"Brock's right, we need a plan," said Ritchie.

"Oh I got a plan," said Ash taking out a Poke'ball and stopping in his tracks.

"Bayleef! I choose you!"

"Okay, I guess we might as well fight with him," said Brock.

"Agreed," said Misty as everyone takes out a Poke'ball or two.

"Go Crobat! Wing Attack!"

"Go Politoad! Water Gun!"

"Zippo! Slash Attack! Sparky thunderbolt now!"

"PikaG, Vulpix, use iron tail right after everybody finished their attacks!"

"Bayleef use razor leaf! Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!"

Their Poke'mon attacked but did almost no damage. Then, Team Rocket quickly launched a mechanical had to grab Reena.

"Blastoise! Use Hydro Pump now!" Gary ordered and his Blastoise's Hydro Pump broke the mechanic hand.

"GARY?" everyone exclaimed.

"Hey Ashy-boy! Reena! I think I came at the right time," said Gary running up to them.

"Yeah, you did," said Brock.

"DON'T CALL ME ASHY-BOY!" Ash exclaimed.

"Thanks, Gary," said Reena.

"Just here to help," said Gary coolly.

"We're not done!" said Butch and their machine hits the ground so hard that it started to crack. Team Rocket backed off a bit but Pikachu and Sparky was about to fall in.

"Pikachu no!"

"Sparky!"

Reena wasted no time to jump for them. She grabs them with one arm and reaches for the edge with the other.

"Okay, you two climb back up," said Reena letting them climb up from her arm to her head and to safety.

"The only way to get Reena is to separate her from her friends," said Cassidy,

"So we have to crack the ground even more?" Butch asked,

"What do you think? Her Legendary Poke'mon friends will save her so she'll live. While she's recovering, we'll snatch her!" said Cassidy,

"Okay, good idea," said Butch and makes one of the arms of the machine hit the ground one more time.

"Ah!" Reena's hand slipped but someone immediately grabbed it. Reena looked up to see Ritchie holding onto her wrist as hard as he can.

"Ritchie…?"

"There's no way I'm letting them take you awayfrom me," he said.

"That does it! You almost killed my friend for the last time! Pikachu! Thunder!" Ash exclaimed.

Team Rocket went inside the machine (oh yeah, they were riding on top before) to avoid the shock.

"Don't be so reckless Ash, we need something to penetrate through whatever material they're using," said Gary.

"If Poke'mon attacks don't work, why don't we try using the machine's own arms to penetrate itself?" Brock suggested.

"Or we could just break it like last time," said Misty.

"It'll take to long to use water gun, then flamethrower then-" Ash was cut off,

"Okay we get it just look out!" Gary warned and they ducked out of the way of Houndoom, Hitmontop, and Radicate.

While all that was happening:

"Just hold on, I'll pull you up," said Ritchie trying to pull her up.

"Ritchie, I…"

"Reena! Don't say anything, because I'm the one that has to something to say," said Ritchie as he pulled her back up. Both started panting a bit.

"Thank you so much Ritchie," said Reena.

"Reena, there something I have to tell you," Ritchie started to say and he took her hand.

"I…I like you a lot. More than a friend, much more. I tried to deny these feelings but it just kept building up. The reason why I've been acting a weird lately is because I…I love you…"

"….Ritchie…."

"RUN!" their friends yelled and grabbed Ritchie and Reena on the way.

"Where's the fire?" Reena asked,

"They got a deadly weapon!" Brock exclaimed.

While running away for that short time, Ritchie's eyes weren't taken off Reena. Of course Reena felt like someone was watching her,

"_I wonder if she'll respond to me," _Ritchie thought.

* * *

They felt the ground shake and everyone fell forward to the edge of the forest…okay, it wasn't the edge of the forest itself, they were on a small mountain above the big forest. 

"I TOLD you we were going up too much!" Misty complained.

"Okay, I was wrong!" Brock admitted.

"What was the deadly weapon?" Reena asked,

"A huge beam as powerful as a hyper beam itself," Gary answered getting up.

Everyone got up,

"Oh great, another high cliff," said Reena not going anywhere near the edge.

"I think we should leave and get back into the forest before they trap us," Ritchie suggested.

"Found them!" Butch cried.

"Never mind," said Richie,

"I told you they went this way!" said Butch,

"Brag to me later and GET GOTEM!" Cassidy yelled.

"This is already doubled the trouble," said Ash looking over the edge,

"It's a very long fall," said Ash.

"Then we fight back," said Gary.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"Oh no…" everyone groaned.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"It's Jesse!" Cassidy exclaimed as the giant Meowth balloon appeared,

"And Josh," said Butch,

"It's James you idiot and you know it!" James exclaimed.

"What? It's Cassidy and Betch!" Jesse exclaimed.

"It's Butch! Why can't anyone say it right?"

"What are you doing here? Trying to steal our Pikachu?" Jesse accused,

"What are you talking about? We're after the one thing that the Boss is after!" said Cassidy.

The gang was trying to sneak away while they were arguing but the Houndoom noticed them and jumped off the machine to stop them.

"Houndoom saw us! Run!" Ash shouted which got both Team Rocket's attention.

The next part happened fast.

Houndoom attacked Vulpix with Bite but Ritchie picked her up so Houndoom ended up attacking Ritchie. Ritchie backed up to avoid Houndoom's bite and dropped Vulpix off to the side but moving back caused him to put a foot over the edge started falling.

Everyone looked over with a scared expression on their faces. Ash and Gary reached for him but missed.

For Reena, this was happening slowly:

"_I'm Ritchie," he said sitting down next too her._

"…_Reena," she said._

_You're Poke'mon looks like they've been raised well," said Ritchie_

_----------------------------------------------------_

_Then there was smoke covering the place._

"_What's going on?" Reena asked. Richie pulled her close to him to protect her._

_----------------------------------------------------_

_As usual, Reena isolates herself from the others to be with her Poke'mon. _

_Ritchie came to join._

"_Are you alright?" he asked,_

"_Yeah, it hurts but I'm okay," said Reena._

"_You sure?" Ritchie asked,_

"_Yes, and even if I'm not, what can you do?" Reena asked,_

"_Uh…stay with you until you get better?" _

_-----------------------------------------------------_

"_Hey! Ritchie! Reena! We're putting the fire out!" Ash called._

"_Okay!" Ritchie answered and got up,_

"_Aren't you going to get some sleep?" Ritchie asked when Reena didn't get up either._

"_I will… goodnight, Ritchie," said Reena._

"…_goodnight," said Ritchie._

_------------------------------------------------------_

_Reena continued forward to catch up to her friends. _

_But then she tripped on a big tree's root and started tripping over herself and fell right on top of Ritchie when she surprised him on accident. _

_------------------------------------------------------_

"_Um, here's the rest of your Poke'mon, your Pikachu is in his Poke'ball," said Ritchie handing her backpack back, but was looking away from her face. _

"_Thanks, Ritchie," said Reena taking her bag back. _

_------------------------------------------------------_

"_Ritchie, hey Ritchie…Ritchie!" Reena called._

_Ritchie heard her voice and his heart skipped a beat. _

"_Ah! Uh, yes, Reena?" he asked,_

"_You were dazing out," said Reena lying on her stomach in her sleeping bag._

"_Oh, I was? Well, uh, goodnight," he said quickly and got into his sleeping bag. _

_------------------------------------------------------_

"…_I love you…"_

_--------------------------_

"_Why didn't I see it before?" _Reena asked herself as a tear slid down her face

"RITCHHIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Ritchie!" their friends called.

Then they saw Ritchie land on a giant bubble that appeared out of no where.

"Huh?" Ritchie couldn't tell what was going on, the bubble started floating up, then a Poke'mon appeared.

"Mew! Mew,"

"What are you?" Ritchie asked.

Reena looked over and was relieved to see him okay.

Mew took Ritchie's cap and started playing with it as the bubble continues floating up.

"It's a Legendary Poke'mon!" Cassidy and Butch both exclaimed at the same time.

"It is?" Meowth asked,

"If it is then it's ours!" said Jesse.

"Oh no you don't! Houndoom Flamethrower!" and the Meowth balloon pops again but didn't go flying away, it just crashed to the ground.

"That Legendary Poke'mon is ours!" said James picking up a fight.

"Ours!" Cassidy and Butch argued back.

"Arbok! Go!"

"Let's go Weezing!"

While they were battling, the gang waited patiently for Ritchie's trip back to them.

After Ritchie floated above the ground, Mew popped the balloon.

"Ow!" and Mew started giggling big.

His friends started crowding around Ritchie to make sure he was okay except Reena who went up to Mew and pulled Mew into a hug.

"Thank you so much for saving Ritchie…" she said with tears falling.

"Mew…"

"We're wasting time! Hitmontop triple kick at them!" Butch pointed at the kids (not _that_ young I know).

Mew went in front of it and used its psychic ability to stop Hitmontop and Mew started speaking.

"What's it saying Meowth?" Jesse asked.

"It said 'How dare you try and hurt other people and Poke'mon to get what you want. Which is also why you will never win. We Legendary Poke'mon will always protect those in need and we will get rid of those that treat Poke'mon like tools' and that's what it said," said Meowth.

Then everyone was in Mew's psychic and Mew exploded the machine and the balloon completely to send them all blasting off again.

* * *

"Mew! Mew mew!" 

"Pika!" said Pikachu,

"Pika! Pikachu!" said Sparky,

"Mew, mew mew! Mew!" said Mew.

"Vulpix! Vul…" said Vulpix.

"Mew," said Mew nodding.

Mew went up to Ash,

"Mew!" Mew said happily.

"Uh…what?" Ash asked.

"It looks like Mew knows you," said Reena.

"Yeah, but I can't really remember uh, Mew was it? Mew…it sounds awfully familiar…" said Ash with his hand on his chin.

"Yeah it does," said Misty,

"I've heard it before but I can't put my figure on it," said Brock.

"This Poke'mon is fascinating," said Gary.

"It really is, thank you for saving me," said Ritchie.

Mew started speaking but for some reason, they all could understand what Mew was saying.

"You are all one of the kindest humans I've met. You prove what true friendship is. I was happy to save you Ritchie; it's my job to help those in need of me. Your bond with your Poke'mon and each other is strong enough to protect you from danger. Remember, friendship, and in some cases, love can pull you through anything. And you Poke'mon, help protect your human friends," Mew said and flew off to the sky and disappeared among the clouds.

"Thank you…" said Reena and all of a sudden everyone seems to be floating and everything turned white. When everyone opened their eyes again, they were standing outside the Poke'mon Center of their destination.

They didn't talk much; the only thing they talked about was Mew.

Everyone was resting; Ash and Misty were sitting together on the couch.

"Mew…I still can't put my finger on it," said Ash.

"I'm just glad Mew was helping us out," said Misty then there were silence for a few seconds.

"Um Ash, what were you going to tell me before?" Misty asked,

"You mean before Brock interrupted?" Ash asked making sure.

"Yeah,"

"Well um…" Ash looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Okay…um, I know I owe you a bike, I know I can be a bit dense sometimes, but after I tell you this, tell me what you think of me okay?"

"Um, okay, Ash." Said Misty a little nervous.

"Okay, Misty, I…I um…iloveyou," he said really fast and was turning red.

"Huh? Did you say-"

"I said… (deep breath) I love you, always have and always will. Now, what do you think of me?" Ash asked nervously.

"Hm…well, you're hot-headed, stubborn, but you have a great heart…And I love you too, Ash," said Misty with one of the most gentle expression she has.

"You do?" Ash asked to make sure he heard correctly.

"Yes you idiot! What do you-" Misty was cut off because Ash pressed his lips on hers.

* * *

"Aw how sweet, then again, not my thing," said Gary watching near the back of the room. 

"It's not fair! How come Ash gets a girlfriends and I don't?" Brock whimpered in the corner. Gary and Pikachu had a sweat drop. Togepi was just happy.

"Hey Brock, where's Reena and Ritchie?" Gary asked.

"Uh, I think they went outside behind the Pokémon Center," said Brock snapping out of it.

Reena was sitting by herself in grass with flowers. Ritchie walked up to her.

"How are you feeling?" Ritchie asked sitting next to her.

"I don't know…you scared me falling off and almost getting yourself killed," Reena mumbled as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"…You scared me too, you almost got yourself killed a lot more times than I have," said Ritchie but his face still had a worried expression on her face.

"I'm sorry then…" said Reena. The two weren't looking at each other, afraid of what they might do or think if they did.

"Reena, I, I would really like a response from you. I love you and I want to know if you feel the same," Ritchie asked shyly playing with a flower.

"...I, I don't know how I feel, how do you know if it's love?" Reena asked.

"I know it's confusing, it took me a while to realize my feelings for you…But I know that love is an emotion of truly not wanting to lose that person you're in love with. It's someone to always be there for you, someone that you see more than a friend and more than a simple crush. It's much more," Ritchie explained as he placed his hand on Reena's shoulder.

"_Someone you don't want to lose? What does Ritchie mean to me? My first true friend? My best friend? No…he's more than that, he's always been there for me and I don't know what I would do if I lost him or can't be with him. So, just what do I feel about him?" _

Ritchie stared at her noticed the confusion she had in her eyes.

"Reena, I don't want to stress you out, you can tell me how you feel when you're ready," said Ritchie and got up to go back inside. Reena felt him leave and didn't like the feeling without being near him,

"Ritchie don't go!" she quickly cried.

"I don't want you to leave me…I don't like it, even when you're only about ten feet away…" Reena was crying and still crouched up,

"I don't like the feeling when I'm not with you."

Ritchie looked at her and smiled,

"I don't like it either," he said and went back to sit with her.

"Feel better now?" he asked and Reena nodded her head.

"…I won't leave you for anything, I promise, and you know I always keep my promises. And this is because you're the only one for me," said Ritchie pulling her into a hug.

"Ritchie…I think I'm…in love with you," said Reena calmly after begin held by Ritchie.

* * *

"Man, it's about time, Reena's so stubborn. And I don't know how that kid fell in love with her," said Gary watching from the window looking away from the scene. 

"It's so beautiful…and it sounds like you're a bit jealous Gary Oak," said Brock in a teasing way.

"Yeah right, Reena's too much for me to handle anyway," said Gary.

"Pika pi!" Sparky said happily

Poke'mon conversation:

"I can't believe it, I've never seen Ritchie so happy!" said Sparky.

"You call that happy?" Vulpix asked,

"You just can't see it, Ritchie really is happy," said Sparky.

"Well, it looks like Reena really does love him," said Vulpix with a smile.

"Your saying crying means they're in love?" Sparky asked,

"You just can't see it!" said Vulpix.

* * *

"I'm going to go check on Ash and Misty, who knows what they might be doing now," said Gary and turned around to come face to face with Ash,

"WERE YOU SPYING ON US?" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh that's so romantic! Reena and Ritchie got together!" said Misty excitedly.

"Gag…" said Gary sarcastically.

"Don't listen to Gary, he's just jealous," said Brock.

"You were spying weren't you?" Ash asked again,

"I was not!" Gary argued back.

"Hey Brock, did they kiss yet?" Misty asked,

"I don't think so, I've looked away a few times but only for a few seconds and nothing happened," Brock answered.

"Excuse me; are any of you named Reena Gotem?" Nurse Joy asked walking over to them.

"Uh, I'll get her!" said Misty.

"Oh very well, tell her there's a phone call for her," said Joy and went back to her desk.

"I lied, I don't want to interrupt their moment," said Misty,

"They're just talking, what's there to interrupt?" Gary asked,

"You were spying! I know you were!" Ash continued arguing.

"I'm not getting her, I don't want to interrupt either," said Brock. They all looked at each other.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

"I volunteered anyway," said Misty and went out the door.

**Made it a little longer than I usually have it to make up for the late updating.**

**It's not over yet, there's still one more chapter left!**


	10. You're My Side of Paradise

**Rayestar Ikina**-Do you really have a Ritchie plushie? I really want one so I can hug him all day! If I have him fall off more cliffs, how many times will he have to be saved by legendary Poke'mon? Not to mention scare Reena half to death! Oh! The Chinese version! I'm Chinese. I never heard Ritchie's name in Chinese before so thanks! Yes, their names are: Xiao Gow, Xiao Sha. Xiao Zsi. Xiao Hwoh long means 'little fire dragon' for Charmander. I wish I owned more of the Chinese language, no, I want the Japanese version! I might do more stories for Richie, but he's already happy with Reena. I'm going to have a mini sequel (a One-Shot) though.

**ClampLover**-Please don't cry, there's still a mini sequel and a sequel!

**B.C. Company**-I like Gary too, but he was definitely annoying and a show-off in the first season (okay, the first league) especially with those cheerleaders around. I liked him better in Johto by a long shot. I don't know exactly what happened to Gary's cheerleaders, but I know he started traveling by himself with no company when he started Johto.

**And to everyone else, thank you for your reviews too!

* * *

**

Reena picked up her call,

"Hello?"

"REENA! WHAT IN THE WORLD TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET TO THIS SMALL TOWN? WHAT YOU WERE DOING?" Lu shouted.

"I'm sorry! Something came up!" Reena argued back,

"…how did your arm heal so fast?" Lu asked suspiciously,

"Uh…oh no…"

"What are you hiding, Reena?" Lu demanded.

"Lu, move over! Hello Reena, I was getting worried that we missed you or something," said Prof. Gem,

"She's up to something! I know it! And I'll find out what!" Lu shouted from the back.

"Don't mind him…how did you heal so fast?" Gem asked noticing the arm too,

"Uh…you know I'm a fast healer, so what were you going to tell me?" Reena asked.

"You're an idiot," said Lu pushing his face within view.

"And you're a jerk!" said Reena with a vein.

"You really don't know what day it is tomorrow?" Gem asked with a chuckle.

"Uh…." Reena thought a moment but nothing came up.

"You're an idiot; you don't even remember your own birthday?"

"Shut up Lu! Wait…my what?" Reena was making sure she didn't hear wrong.

"I told you she was an idiot…" Lu mumbled.

"Lu, why don't you go back to your gym?" Gem suggested pushing him out of the way.

"Anyway, it's your birthday, Reena, we want you to come back to celebrate," said Gem.

"But, Emerald Village is very far from here," said Reena and Lu pushed his way back in within the camera view,

"That's why I sent a private jet plane for you and your friends," he said.

"Really?" Reena asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah…do the boys have to come?" Lu asked,

"YES! And can the plane take Ash and his friends to Blackthorn City after tomorrow?" Reena asked,

"Oh fine, I'll just have that as my birthday present for you," said Lu.

"Oh THANK YOU LU!"

"…okay…you are a bit too happy….WHAT HAPPENED?" Lu shouted again.

* * *

"What's going on over there?" Ash asked after hearing Lu yell the second time while he and his friends sat around a table,

"I'm sure, Reena can handle it," said Brock.

Then Reena hung up and rushed over to the table,

"Guys, I'm having a Birthday party tomorrow at my village and you're all invited! And my cousin will drop you guys off at Blackthorn City after the party!" said Reena.

"Slow down there, HOW are we even getting to your village?" Gary asked.

"Reena! Your cousin's private jet is landing in the back!" Nurse Joy called. Every almost had their jaws dropped to the ground.

The ride was very comfortable, but by the time they got to Reena's village, it was night. Her village had a lot of houses but definitely no tall ones. Almost half were farms with farm Poke'mon and a lot grass Poke'mon. They arrived at Reena's house which is actually the upstairs of the Emerald Village gym. Lu kept nagging at Reena during dinner and her friends met the grass Poke'mon in the house. Victor the Victreebel. Vile the Vileplum, Blossom the Bellosom, Fluffy the Jumpluff, Rosy the Roselia (of course, Ash and co. never even seen this Poke'mon yet), and Blade the powerful Sceptile.

"I've never seen these two Poke'mon before," said Ash looking at Roselia and Sceptile.

"They're found in the Hoenn region, why don't you keep that info in the back of your head?" Lu suggested.

"Hoenn, I should check that place out some time," said Ash.

It was time for bed; the party was tomorrow so everyone had to get some sleep.

Reena couldn't sleep so she went into her backyard to see the beautiful garden just for grass Poke'mon.

"Couldn't sleep?" Reena almost jumped,

"No, neither could you?" Reena asked as she turned around to see Ritchie.

"I was, until I heard you going outside," said Ritchie walking up to her.

"But you didn't have to get up for me," said Reena feeling guilty for waking Ritchie up and then getting him out of bed.

"I was worried," said Ritchie. Reena puts on a smile,

"I'll go to bed, thanks for caring, Ritchie, you're sweet," she said and both went back inside.

Lu was watching with binoculars from his window,

"I knew it! Something was up! That kid better keep away from my cousin! She's too young to date or get a boyfriend!" Lu said to himself.

The next morning:

Some village friends came over but they were all adults, no one their age. But they partied anyway. They had a Bulbasaur piñata.

"It's to your right Misty!" Ash called when it was Misty's turn. She was blindfolded and was trying to find the piñata.

"What are you talking about? Go southeast!" said Gary,

"No, turn left!" said Brock.

"What? It's right in front of you!" said Reena.

"No that way! A little bit to the-" Ritchie was off,

"CAN YOU GUYS JUST ZIP IT AND LET ME TRY AND FIND IT MYSELF?" Misty shouted and everyone stayed quiet. After a few more games, Ash challenged Lu to a battle. Only one Poke'mon and Ash lost to the Sceptile,

"Maybe you might want to get one of these when you go to Hoen," said Lu.

"Yeah…Maybe I would," said Ash with awe.

Then to their bad luck, it started to rain so everyone had to go inside.

"What should we play now?" Reena asked while drying off a bit,

"Spin the bottle?" Misty suggested,

"As if!" said Gary backing up a bit.

"Truth or Dare," Lu suggested out of no where.

"No…" said Reena.

"What? Don't want me to find out about something?" Lu said with a smirk.

Reena took a pack of cards from her pocket,

"Poke'mon Go Fish?" she suggested.

"OKAY!" everyone agreed. Reena looked at Lu with a 'HA!' look and Lu just tried to ignore her.

Ritchie said he'll pass for now and took Reena outside (not in the rain, below some of the roof.)

"Reena, where will you go after this?" Ritchie asked,

"I'll keep traveling with you guys," Reena answered.

"Well, I'm not going to be traveling with Ash anymore, I have to go somewhere else," said Ritchie,

"Then I'll go with you," said Reena.

"But, weren't you on a journey of your own before I met you?" Ritchie asked looking right at her.

"Yeah that was _before _I met you…I don't care much about winning a league, when I can travel with you," said Reena.

"…You mean it?" Ritchie asked and Reena nodded. Ritchie said no more, he started to lean in.

"What is that kid doing?" Lu growled and was about to leap outside but Ash, Misty, Brock, and Gary was watching them tackle Lu to the ground.

"Don't ruin their moment!" said Misty.

"Yeah, Reena, can take her time if you ask me," said Gary.

"Ooh! Gary's jealous!" Ash teased.

"You _just _noticed that?" Misty asked.

Poke'mon conversation: 

"What's with Lu being overprotective?" Sparky asked,

"He babies Reena a lot. Even though she's one year older today, Lu still thinks she's about 6 years old," said Victor.

"It's common around here," said Blade.

* * *

"Reena, what's paradise to you?" Ritchie asked only a few centimeters away from Reena's face.

"It's a place where everything is perfect to you, a place you could love because it's so beautiful. That's all I can think of at the moment, why do you ask?" Reena asked,

"Because you're my side of paradise," said Ritchie and closed his eyes and their lips met and they kissed with passion. It lasted for a couple of minutes and stopped when the rain stopped. After the clouds cleared and the sun came out, a rainbow was made. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Gary came out to see the clear sky again.

"Beautiful," said Misty,

"Look!" Reena pointed and there it was. A golden bird that flies with the seven colors of the rainbow,

"The Poke'mon I saw at the beginning at my journey," said Ash in awe.

Ho-Oh flew over the rainbow and out of sight.

"So I wasn't seeing things?" Gary asked,

"We are so lucky to see such a rare Poke'mon," said Brock.

"Yeah, what a treat," said Ritchie. Everyone looks at the sky, and they never realized that if you take the time to look at the sky, you can see how beautiful and peaceful it can be.

"So, who wants cake?" Lu asked and told them to head a little farther back in the backyard to find a playground for their Poke'mon.

Everyone releases their Poke'mon, except Gary who only released a couple so Ash wouldn't get a sneak peak at his Poke'mon if they battle in the Johto League.

_La La La La La (All the Poke'mon go play)_

_La La La La La_

_La La La La La_

_La La La La La_

_There's a place I know,_

_It's always jumping_

_I'm thinking we should go and leave our worries,_

_You got a friend in me, and I'll tell you something._

_This time it could be extraordinary_

_When Shadows fall you're feeling small (Reena is watching the Poke'mon enjoying themselves and wants to have fun too)_

_It looks like walls are closing in, (Ritchie comes up to Reena)_

_Don't be afraid the dark will fade, _

_Just take my hand and look again (Ritchie takes her hand and leads Reena to the swings like the ones in Destiny Deoxys)_

_This Side of Paradise, (both are swinging)_

_Is where I want to be,_

_This side of Paradise, _

_For you and me (Sparky and Vulpix jump on the shoulders of their trainers)_

_This side of Paradise_

_What you get is what you see and I never thought I'd see a place as nice… (Reena never took her eyes off of Ritchie)_

_This side of paradise _

_La La La La La _

_La La La La La_

_La La La La La_

_La La La La La_

_We're going to take a ride, we're going to catch that train_

_When you're at my side the world has hope and_

_As it pass on by, we all look the same (Ash is telling Misty some things that happened to him when she wasn't around but of course exaggerated a bit.)_

_The clouds are high and the world is open _

_Forget about the pain and doubt, (Gary looks over at Ritchie and Reena. Music is on so they're dancing)_

_Your happiness is overdue. _

_I've been dreaming of_

'_Dreaming'_

_The skies above _

_Dancing through the stars with you (Gary cuts in and dances with Reena. Apologizes for being mean)_

_Oh take me to…_

_This side of paradise,_

_It's where I want to be _

_This side of paradise, (next scene: Ash and Reena turns the rope for their Poke'mon to jump rope) _

_For you and me_

_This side of paradise_

_What you get is what you see_

_And I never thought I'd see a place as nice…_

_This side of paradise_

_La La La La La (Everyone lays on the grass looking at the stars and seeing pictures. Went on for the night. Many different Poke'mon. )_

_La La La La La_

'_This side of paradise'_

_La La La La La_

'_For you and me'_

_La La La La La_

'_This side of paradise_

_La La La La La _

_La La La La La_

'_I've been dreaming'_

_La La La La La _

_La La La La La_

'_This side of paradise'_

_La La La La La_

'_For you and me'_

_La La La La La_

'_I've been dreaming'_

_La La La La La_

_La La La La La _

'_This side of paradise'_

_La La La La La _

_La La La La La_

'_This side of paradise'_

_La La La La La_

'_For you and me'_

_La La La La La _

_La La La La La_

The next day:

"Okay, keep going that way. There will be a cross road over there. Go straight if you want to go to Blackthorn City," said Lu after he dropped them off on the road from his private jet.

"Okay, thanks!" said Ash,

"Yes, thank you," said Misty,

"Thanks for your hospitality," said Brock,

"Yeah, what they said," said Gary,

"Thanks Lu, see you soon!" said Reena,

"Bye," said Ritchie.

"Take care of yourself, Reena… (Death glares at Ritchie)"

Ritchie saw and puts on a fake smile.

They got to the cross.

"We're going this way!" said Ash pointed.

"Well, I'm heading this way," said Gary pointing to the right.

"Reena and I are going this way," said Ritchie pointing to the left.

"I'll see you guys around. You better make it to the Johto League Ash!" said Gary and waved a goodbye.

"You bet I will, Gary!" said Ash with confidence.

"Bye Reena, we'll miss you," said Misty. Then Brock went on one knee and held Reena's hands.

"And I shall miss you the most my fair-ack!" said Brock and Ritchie pulls him by the ear and pulls him back to where he was standing before.

"I'll miss you guys too, and good luck in the Johto League, Ash," said Reena.

"Thanks! And I hope I'll see you two again soon!" said Ash.

"And when we do meet, we can have a battle," said Ritchie.

"Yeah!" said Ash and gave a thumbs up and Ritchie returned it.

"Pika Pi!" said Pikachu

"Pika!"

"Vulpix! Vul!" Sparky and Vulpix replied.

"Togi Togi!"

The two groups and Garywent theirseparate ways.

"So um, what does Lu have against me?" Ritchie asked,

"Huh? What do you mean?" Reena asked,

"Oh, never mind," said Ritchie.

"Oh okay…hey, tell me the truth, do you really love me?" Reena asked innocently,

"Of course…do you?" Ritchie asked

"Of course," said Reena and took his arm making Ritchie blush a little.

"Pikachu!" Sparky went and jumped on Ritchie's shoulder.

"Vulpix!" Vulpix cried and jumped onto Reena's shoulder.

The two smiled at each other.

"So Misty, do you really love me?" Ash asked,

"Of course I do Ash…why? Do you?" Misty asked,

"Of course!" Ash answered cheerfully. Then the two noticed that Brock seemed to have fallen behind. They turned around to see Brock whimpering by a tree.

"I don't know how I'm going to get a girlfriend now…."

Ash, Misty, and their Poke'mon got a sweat drop.

"I'm sure you'll find one," said Ash with a fake smile.

"Yeah, you will one day," said Misty.

"You think so?" Brock asked,

"Yes, definitely!" said Misty,

"Yeah, I mean, you have a lot of skills!" said Ash.

"Oh okay then, lets get going! Maybe my special someone is in Blackthorn City!" exclaimed Brock running ahead.

"Well, that was easy," said Ash,

"He's going to be doing more of that later on," Misty pointed out.

"That's right, oh well! Let's go get my 8th badge!" Ash exclaimed.

**THE END**

**The adventure ends for now, but they'll meet up again in my one shot: "How much do you love?" **

**Here's a sneak peak at my new story coming soon: **

"**Pokémon: A New Adventure"-Amy Ketchum starts her own journey in Kanto. She has to live up to her father's legacy and on the way, new friends and rivals. **

**This is similar to what the summary might be like. I don't know how many words I can fit but the title will be the same. **

**Thank you those that supported me! For our heroes, their love has only begun and will understand how much their lover is meant to them in my one-shot. **

**See you in my next stories! **

**Please R and R!**


End file.
